Blackblood
by CloudyHero
Summary: Kiriyama Ken hated his useless quirk which only made his blood taste sweet...then it evolved, making it much more powerful. It has side effects however which makes him pursue a career as a vigilante rather than pursuing his childhood dream of being a pro hero. He's a normal teen but becomes violent and bloodthirsty during fights, which gets the League of Villains interested in him.
1. Kiriyama Ken: Origin

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized"**_ **is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

For as long as Kiriyama Ken can remember, he's always been seen as someone w _eak_. Maybe it was the fact that his quirk was useless. So useless in fact that it wouldn't have made a difference if he had a quirk or not. His quirk made his blood taste sweet. Well, that's what he wanted everyone to think...

* * *

It was an unusually quiet night with gray clouds that blocked the moon from being seen by the people of Musutafu, Japan. A tall, stocky man with dirty blond hair, wearing a stained white t-shirt and khaki shorts. was walking home from the convenience store after buying a pack of cigarettes and a six pack of beer. The man stopped at a street light with no signs of life around and reached into the plastic bag and took out the pack of cigarettes. His shaking hand opened the box and placed a cigarette in his mouth. The man reached into his pocket and fails to find his lighter. It seemed like he had left it back at home and the man let out a deep groan.

"Forgetting something?" said a voice that came from behind the irritated man. A young man the same height he is, in his teens takes a step forward revealing messy, jet black hair that almost covers his dark brown eyes. The teen was holding a red lighter in his right hand. He was wearing a black, plain t-shirt that seemed a size too big for him, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with black shoelaces. His t-shirt revealed his arms that are covered with scars which made the other man slightly anxious.

"Yeah, I left my lighter back home, can ya lend me yours kid?" asked the significantly older man.

"Sure you can, ' _Pufferfish'_..." answered the young man as his lips curl into a smug smile. The older man's eyes widened and put his guard up.

"How did y-" the man was cut off as the teen tosses his red lighter to him. The man was distracted and before he knew it he was on the floor with a head wound and blood slowly dripping down the side of his head thanks to the teen quickly sweeping his legs and the man's head slamming down on the concrete sidewalk.

"Armed robbery, assault, _blah blah blah_... Not really here to list some shitty yakuza's crimes, just here to deliver out some good old vigilante justice and collect some info." stated the teen. He pulls out a knife from his pocket and pricks his right pointer finger. Blood began to ooze out of his finger and he gestures a gun at the man lying on the floor with his bleeding hand.

"I look pretty foolish, right? But you're not a complete moron, so you know that I'm not just giving you some embarrassing gesture for no reason..." the black haired teen said, his lips curl into a smile and he continues, "My quirk is pretty dangerous, I advice you to not make a wrong move or you're gonna end up bleeding out on this cold, dirty sidewalk."

"If the boss finds out about this, he's gonna get _that guy_ to separate your smirkin' face from the rest of yer body!" nervously threatened the man as he laid still, taking the teen's advice.

"I'd like to see him try, now shut your mouth and listen to me" the teen told him using a harsher tone. "First off, you're a part of a group of yakuza, well probably the only relevant organization right? Apparently your boss isn't doing too well... cause All for One is still the kingpin of the underworld, right? And he's holding an iron grip to the underworld, no one has any impact except himself and his goons." The raven-haired teen inhaled the warm air and exhaled,

"I need info on those goons... and _that guy_ that you mentioned earlier sounded interesting too" the blond yakuza lying down on the floor gulped and replied,

"Word in the underworld is that there's a villain group forming, this one ugly ass creep... uh _Shigaraki_ or whatever they call him is sort of like a protege or successor to All for One and he's the main man in charge of formin' the damn thing. And _that guy_ I mentioned before..." the yakuza stopped fear showing in his eyes as if he remembered something that caused him to stop blabbering.

"Spit it out or I'm shooting your leg, asshole!" the teen commanded.

"I-I-I can't! I'll be killed! No! It's gonna be _worse_ , he's gonna _remove_ my limbs and _restore_ it... then remove them _again_ and restore it once more... _over_ and _over_ and _over_ until death begins to look like a good option and I end up beggin' for it! I'd rather die right now by yer hands than get tortured by that monster for snitchin' on him!" the blond was getting frantic and the teen decided to shoot the man's left calf and ruthlessly gave him a punt to the head. The yakuza was knocked out cold and the black-haired teen sighed.

"A villain group and some monstrous yakuza? Too much for me to handle... this'd be a great time to actually have friends...Not that I'd actually tell them about what I do on my free time..." the young man whispered to himself. " _No evidence"_ thought the teen, as a few drops of blood rises from the hole in the unconscious man's left calf and it returned to the small cut on the black-haired boy's right index finger. The teen put the finger inside his mouth to lick the blood off and to cover the cut in his saliva. He then patted the man down to check for his phone. He tore out a piece of the older man's shirt and used it to cover his hand to take the phone out and call the police, being extra cautious of his fingerprints.

[This is 110, what's your emergency?]

[Yes, there's a man unconscious next to a streetlight at xxxx and xxxx street, near the convenience store. It's the wanted criminal, 'Pufferfish']

[Sir, can you give us your na-] the call ended as the teen hung up and dropped the phone on the concrete, not caring what happened to it. " _Time to leave undetected like always"_ thought the teen as he began to make his escape oblivious to the fact that he was being watched... watched by someone who also targeted the yakuza. Though, the motives for targeting him were... very _different._ After the teen disappeared, another teen about the same age as him walked up to the blond's unconscious body...

"I can't believe someone targeted you too!" the strange teen said. The blonde-haired girl's lips curved to a big grin and continued, "All those scars on his arms looked really cute though~!" The girl pulled out a needle connected to a cannister, "I'm sticking it in..." she said before stabbing the unconscious yakuza's neck and drained the man's blood, slowly filling up the cannister.

* * *

"Kiriyama-kun, please raise your head and pay attention" an irritated teacher wearing glasses with three lenses which suited his three eyes said. The student rose up from an uncomfortable nap he took during the mind-numbing lesson.

"Sorry" said Kiriyama, giving the teacher a smile while playing with a strand of his messy, jet-black hair.

"You should really start getting more sleep at home, Kiriyama-kun. You've got dark circles under your eyes." advised the bespectacled man.

"I was up playing games all night, haha! I'll follow your advice, sensei." replied Kiriyama, giving his teacher yet another smile. The man nodded and continued his lesson, as he picks out a student to read aloud a page from a book containing the history of quirks that was required for all 9th grade classes to learn about. Kiriyama yawned and glanced at the clock. There was just about ten minutes left in the school day. Kiriyama sighed and reluctantly paid attention. After school, Kiriyama walked back home and began to lose himself in thought. " _The yakuza's got some monster helping them out and All for One is forming a group filled with dangerous and most likely insane criminals. Maybe I should just give up and actually try to be a legitimate hero..._ " Kiriyama disliked that. He had once desire to be a hero but that was before his quirk evolved...

* * *

He always admired All Might and he still does, he was the reason why he wanted to be a hero in the first place. But as long as he's around, he didn't feel the need to be one. Not to mention he disliked the protocol Pro Heroes had to follow and believed that it did nothing but hinder the process of saving others. There was also another thing that made him abandon that path... Before his quirk evolved into the strong ability it was now, he hated it. His quirk made him the subject of teasing and bullying from other kids. His weak quirk made him loathe and envy the other children. As his classmates were showing off their flashier and stronger quirks, talking about their aspirations of attending U.A. High School and becoming Pro Heroes, Kiriyama was left behind. Maybe not 'left' seeing as they were never on the same level to begin with but the feeling was the same if not worse.

After the beginning of middle school however, he felt a change when he dropped a glass and accidentally cut his hand. He could feel that he was connected to his drops of blood on the floor and he decided to chase this feeling. He thought that it would eventually lead to an evolution in his quirk and he was correct. He began to experiment with his quirk and found out that he could control his blood. He practiced by making cuts on his arm, it hurt but he persevered out of hope for his quirk to strengthen. On his second practice session, he gave it his all and tried his best to concentrate and somehow, as easy as taking a breath, the drops of blood he spilled rose. After a year of experimenting and practicing his control over his blood, he found out a couple of things.

The first was that he was now able to use his quirk as a weapon. He could solidify his blood and turn it into sharp melee weapons. The second thing was that by using too much blood he would be putting his life in danger, he couldn't use as much blood as he wants, he was still human after all. The third was that he was actually very good at controlling it. He could move it around the air very fast without letting a drop of blood hit the ground. The fourth thing he found out was that he couldn't move the blood around if it was solidified and that was when he had a genius idea. What if he moves the blood a high speed, almost blasting it out and then solidifying it mid air, before it makes impact. A 'blood bullet' is what he called it. He practiced this technique for a year and finally began to get a hang of it.

" _I...I could kill people with this..._ " thought Kiriyama. The power was beginning to get to his head and revenge against his elementary bullies seemed like a good way to practice. Kiriyama began to feel bloodthirsty and wanted to release his wrath. He stood up and was about to walk outside with evil intentions in his mind until he saw his own face in a mirror by the door. He had a cold glare full of hatred and lust for blood complimented by his jet-black hair. He also noticed that he held an unsettling smile on his face when he imagined him hurting his targets. This made Kiriyama snap out of it. His look filled with killing intent was quickly replaced by a look of fear and disgust. He feared that look in his eyes and his smile made him want to throw up. " _I look like... a fucking villain!_ " he thought. He took a box cutter out of his pocket, which he brings with him for self defense and for when he cuts himself to practice his blood control. He throws it away from himself, scared that he was going to use it to stab someone or to cut himself and use his blood for a horrifying purpose.

Kiriyama skipped school for three days, out of safety for his classmates, in case he sees one of his childhood bullies and his blood lust returns. After calming down, Kiriyama thought " _I shouldn't be a hero... this blood thirst is not normal. I don't want to just hurt those guys, I want to KILL them. I want to make them suffer and that is just wrong. I know it is but I can't control it... Is this a side effect of overusing my quirk? So not only will I get light headed when using too much blood but I'll also get bloodthirsty if I overuse it?"_ Kiriyama sighed and put his head in his hands. He then however released a chuckle.

"Hahaha! I never liked that idiotic Pro Hero protocol anyway... I guess I'll just take matters into my own hands and fight in my own way. I'll take down criminals and save others, however I want to!"

Kiriyama found his resolve and became a vigilante. He didn't use a costume however, he preferred to attack from a far using his blood bullets and only revealed himself when he wanted to extract information. He would catch criminals off guard with his appearance of a middle school student and hit them with a surprise attack. He was slightly stronger than the average person and was familiar with many forms of martial arts. Kiriyama was also very smart, if he bothered to stay awake during class or study at home he would have no doubt been an honor student. Even though, he wasn't interested in school, he still had above average grades which just proved his intelligence. He was also physically fit although he aims for average scores in P.E.

By the middle of his third year, Kiriyama had made a name for himself. Heroes, villains, and the yakuza were beginning to look for a black-haired teen with a blood control quirk. The witnesses to his action never did give out any good descriptions which made it very difficult for others to search for this boy that had been dubbed the "Bloody Vigilante". " _They couldn't get me a better name than that?"_ thought the wanted teen.


	2. Villain

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

["BEEP BEEP BEEP"] an alarm on a smart phone by Kiriyama's bed rang, waking up the raven-haired teen. He groaned as he turned off the alarm and rose from his bed. He slowly walked over to his bathroom. He looked at the mirror and quickly examined himself. There are bags under his dark brown eyes thanks to getting about three and half hours of sleep and the young man sighed. " _Time to get ready for school_ "

* * *

Kiriyama put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he turns on the TV. He jumps up out of surprise because the TV is set to the max volume and quickly lowers the volume. Kiriyama changed to channel to the news to check up on potential targets or for news of his deeds from the night before.

["It's not surprising, but it seems like another vigilante has made the jump to become a villain"] A news anchor stated. This piqued Kiriyama's interest.

["The vigilante that was on the rise to infamy only known by the name given to him by witnesses and fans, 'Bloody Vigilante' called the police as he usually did after taking down 37 year old, Sagawa Junpei. The man was found with what looks like a bullet wound on his leg, which is considered normal for the vigilante to do to his victims. But this time, the body was found dead with the blood drained from his neck which contained a needle mark. 'Bloody Vigilante' is now being treated as a top priority criminal by the police and many Pro Heroes have already voiced their interest in apprehending the suspected murderer."]

" _What the hell? What the hell!? WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Kiriyama eyes widened and dropped his spoon. He slams his fist down on the table, causing some of the milk and cereal in the bowl to spill. " _What the fuck happened? Who killed him!? Everyone's gonna be searching for me now. I'm gonna have to quit my late night adventures for a while."_ Kiriyama stood up and started to pace around. He played with his bangs and realized something.

" _Drained? The blood drained from his neck which had a needle mark?_ " Kiriyama remembered hearing something similar in the news about a week before. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened up an internet browser. He typed 'Blood-draining murders' into the search bar and pressed enter. I clicked on a news article which detailed three cases that all featured a body with its blood drained and multiple cuts and stab wounds from a box cutter. It's suspected that one person is doing all this and that the missing blood is related to this person's quirk somehow.

" _If I believe what this article says, then this person with a quirk that requires other people's blood was most likely the one who killed my target. The murderer uses a box cutter and the wounds suggest that the murderer was very skilled and familiar with the weapon. They kill at night and in the dangerous parts of the town..."_

Kiriyama ruffles his hair and sits down, " _No way I'm going to school today..."_

* * *

It's late at night, a tall, stocky man with dirty blond hair, wearing a stained white t-shirt and khaki shorts walked past a nightclub and is stopped by someone.

"No way, 'Pufferfish'? You're alive?" asked the raspy voice. The blond turns around and finds a short bespectacled man in a suit with curly, brown hair and ram horns coming out from the top of his head.

"Of course I'm alive" answered 'Pufferfish'.

"Shit... On the news I thought you got killed by the 'Bloody Vigilante'!"

"Well, the news was wrong. Take a look at me"

The horned man took off his gold-framed glasses and sighed,

"About the money, I'm gonna need another week to pay you back 'Pufferfish'. I thought you died and had a little party"

"You used the money you owed to throw a celebratory party for my death?"

"Nah nah nah! You're misunderstandin' me! I was... you know... grievin' your death! Yeah that's what it was!" panicked the curly haired man. The blond's thin lips curled into a smile and replied,

"Alright, follow me"

"Umm... I think I'll stay here"

"Follow me or I'm getting _that guy_ to get you to follow me"

"Just joking, ha ha! No need to get _Overhaul_! I'll follow you, chill a little" the shorter man nervously replied.

Pufferfish started walking and the horned man nervously and cautiously followed him. They soon arrived at a quiet, dark alley way.

"W-what do ya want? I'll get the money I swear!" yelled the curly haired man. The blond smiled and reached into his pocket causing the horned man to step back. Then, to the man's horror, Pufferfish began to melt into a light colored, slime-like substance. And revealed a naked girl holding a box cutter

"W-what the fuck!?" said the man, paralyzed with fear and shock. The young blonde grinned and charged into the man who froze up, leading with the box cutter in her right hand. Before the girl's weapon touched the man, she was kicked away. She was sent to a trash can by the kick and could hear her target run away. She looked up and gave a big smile, showing her canines to a jet-black haired teen dressed all in black.

"Nice to finally speak to you, Bloody Vigilante-kun~!"

The black-haired young man scowled at the naked, young blonde on the ground.

"You're the bitch who killed off Pufferfish, right? I'm gonna drop you off at the station as a gift to the police after you tell me who you are"

"Call me Toga! Toga Himiko! Your scars are really cute~!" swooned the girl as she stood up. The boy blushed as he was given a better look at the girl's naked body.

"You're making me embarrassed if you stare like that" smiled Toga. She then lunged at the boy with the box cutter and he was caught off guard but evaded the attack by a hair, by turning his body sideways. The girl however quickly stopped herself and sweeped the boy's legs and his back hits the ground.

"You know, I missed on purpose cause I know a little bit about your blood controlling quirk. I'll be careful not to give you any shallow cuts to give you an opportunity to fight back. By the way, your quirk is really cool~!" said Toga as she got on top of the boy, placing her knees on his arms and the box cutter on his neck to make sure the he wouldn't try to escape. She moved her face closer to the teen and examined the boy's face which was blushing heavily.

"You're a lot younger and cuter now that I get a good look at you, Bloody Vigilante-kun... I bet you'd be even cuter bloody and beaten though~!"

"You're batshit crazy." said the boy. He returns the girl's stare with a scowl before realizing she's on top of him. Naked. A cute girl his age was on top of him without her clothes on. This made him blush and avert his eyes, after all he was still a teenage boy who had yet to get a girlfriend.

"What do you want with me?"

"First of all...I want your name, age, what year you're in, and what school you go to" said the blonde. The black-haired teen thought about it for a few seconds before replying with,

"...alright...My name is Kobayak-" Toga frowned and said,

"Liar liar... Tell me the truth please"

"Fine... Kiriyama Ken. 15 years old, third year at Kamino Middle School..." answered the young man. Toga smiled and placed left hand on her cheek as she blushed.

"We're the same age, we both have a quirk that uses blood and we're wanted by the police... Kyaaa~! It's like we're meant for each other, Kiriyama-kun~!" swooned Toga.

"M-meant for each other?" said a baffled Kiriyama, surprised at her response. Then, they heard multiple people's footsteps and both teens turned their heads to see the horned man from before with two other guys, one of which was holding a crowbar. The curly haired man was red with anger as he examined the scene of a naked Toga on top of a blushing Kiriyama.

"You goddamn brats are fooling around in an alley way after you tried to murder me? Y-y-you assholes are dead!" yelled the man. Toga quickly hopped off of Kiriyama and stood up in a defensive stance, getting ready to fight the thugs. Kiriyama followed up by pulling out a box cutter of his own and making a cut on his left wrist. He began to bleed quite a lot and solidified the blood into a red bat.

"Hey, don't kill them" said Kiriyama.

"That's no fun, Kiriyama-kun" replied Toga with a pouty look.

The men charged at the two teens. One of the men swung the crowbar at Kiriyama, which he dodged and swung his own weapon across the back of the man's head, knocking him out in one hit and sending the man into the brick wall. The other man was using his gigantic hands, which is most likely his quirk, to fight Toga. She skillfully evades each punch the thug threw, which impressed Kiriyama. She then kicks the attacker in the groin making him groan and fall to his knees. However, instead of slicing the man's throat like what Kiriyama thought she'd do, she performs a round house kick to the side of the thug's head. Kiriyama sees the curly haired man running to Toga, horns-first and the black-haired teen sticks his leg out causing the man to trip. As the man fell, Kiriyama grabbed him the horns and threw him into the wall. The curly haired attacker hit the wall with his shoulder and fell to the ground as he clutches it and yells out in pain. Kiriyama then hits the man in the head with the red bat,

"Shut your trap" he said. He then returned the bat to its liquid state and back into his own body. He turned around to find that Toga had disappeared and left behind a man face down with a pool of blood. " _She didn't kill the guy when I wasn't looking, did she?"_ thought the raven-haired teen. Kiriyama turns the body around and notices that there aren't any fatal wounds inflicted on him and the pool of blood came from his mouth and nose after getting a roundhouse kick to his head.

" _That nutjob listened to me?_ " thought Kiriyama.

* * *

Kiriyama was exhausted, the events of that night were still fresh in his mind and he was depressed over his situation. " _Finding out who really killed Pufferfish doesn't change the fact that I'm on the top of the list for most wanted, not just by the heroes and police but the yakuza too. That girl...Toga Himiko was able to disguise herself as Pufferfish. That's probably what the blood was used for, and that horned guy was likely her next target until I interfered. There's a chance that she's targeting me now after all that."_ The teen yawned and checked the time on his phone. "3:37 a.m" it read. The boy groaned and decided to stop thinking about the previous events and rest. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"It seems 'Bloody Vigilante' is now seen as a full on villain by everyone" a man made out of black mist said.

"So it seems..." replied a pale man with dry, cracked lips and messy, light blue hair.

"Does he seem like a good fit for _t_ _he League_?"

"I don't know...We'll have to check for ourselves..."

"Hopefully, we could add him to the team... It seems like he'd be very useful."

"Yeah... I think _s_ _ensei_ would be pleased if we add a strong member to _the League_..."


	3. A Place I Belong to

In a secluded forest miles away from the town he called home, Kiriyama Ken was training himself. After quirks were becoming common, more and more dojos and self defense schools shut down. Martial arts was becoming less and less important to the hero society, so Kiriyama wasn't able to find an affordable dojo after his old one closed down a couple years back. Of course, Kiriyama continued to train and found that the forest was the perfect place. He also found a cave in the forest where he stored the wooden dummy he used to practice with so he didn't have to go through the hassle of bringing it with him from home all the time. Besides he didn't like being stared at for sitting next to a wooden dummy when he rode the train, he also wasn't fond of the giggles he was given as he carried it around.

It's been about a couple months since his alter-ego was painted as a villain and he decided to let things calm down before he stepped outside and start hunting down criminals again. He concluded that the best way he could spend his free time was to train his body. He's very quick but his upper body wasn't that strong and he wanted to improve on it. He knew that his legs could do serious damage, but he'd always decide to use his quirk rather than fight with his hands.

In thes past couple of months, a lot of things happened. Kiriyama graduated middle school and entered Bespin High School, which was a high school that did not focus on the quirks of students. Kiriyama chose to distance himself from everyone to make sure that they wouldn't get in the way of him returning to the vigilante scene. All things considered, there was not much change in Kiriyama's school life.

* * *

Kiriyama finishes his warm ups of stretches, laps of running back and forth from the cave to a gigantic tree that had been cut down, push ups, sit ups, squats, and jump-roping to warm himself up and began striking the dummy. As he was hard at work, he heard some rustling coming from the bushes.

"Kiriyama-kun?" asked the feminine voice coming from the bushes. Kiriyama recognized this voice and hastily pulled out a pocket knife and drew it closer to his index finger. A girl his age emerged from the tall bushes and gave the boy a sweet smile. She had blonde hair fashioned into two messy buns on either side of her head, yellow eyes with dark circles under them, and a high school uniform with an oversized cardigan.

"You're wearing clothes this time, Toga" said Kiriyama, causing the girl to giggle and reveal her sharp canine teeth. She takes a step forward "Kiri-"

"Take one more step and I'm shooting your leg" Kiriyama warned.

"Don't worry, Kiriyama-kun. I'm just here to tell you something." said Toga. Kiriyama raises an eyebrow and decides to let her speak.

"What do you want Toga?" he asked.

"The _League of Villains_ and _Shigaraki Tomura..._ " This made Kiriyama's eyes widen. In the past couple of months, the League of Villains had surfaced and were the talk of the town when they attacked U.A., though All Might did save the day. Then, a villain called ' _Hero-Killer Stain_ ' was caught on a video yelling out his ideology and ambition to kill ' _false heroes_ ' and the League of Villains were thought to be a group which carried out his ideas.

Kiriyama stood up straight, relaxed a little and lowered the knife he held. "Continue..."

Toga's lips curled into a smile and stepped forward. " _Kurogiri_ , the second-in-command for the group asked me to get you..."

"You told him about me?" snapped Kiriyama.

"I would never snitch on you, Kiriyama-kun~! They already knew who you were before I even joined!" said Toga. Kiriyama was stunned and his eyes lead him to look at the ground as he got lost in his own thoughts. " _IMPOSSIBLE... I haven't done shit since the day I met her... No... FUCK! The only way they would have found out is if they already had their eyes on Toga since before we met and they saw me that night with her! No, they didn't only see me... they heard me tell Toga my identity. This can't possibly be good"_

"What did he want with me?" asked Kiriyama.

"Member." answered Toga.

"Member?"

"He wants you to join them."

"And become a villain? Do they know that I was framed? BY YOU!?" shouted Kiriyama, his face heating up out of anger. Kiriyama walked forward and closed the distance between the two teens.

"Yup, they do know that. But they also know everybody else thinks you've already made the jump from vigilante to villain. So, why not actually become a villain? Let's be villains Kiriyama-kun~! Together~! Let's kill heroes together~! And I would be able to see you bloody and beat up~!" the girl swooned. " _What's wrong with this girl?"_ thought Kiriyama. He stepped forward once more and looked down at the girl with a scowl, attempting to intimidate her. Toga was unfazed and looked at the boy, amused at his actions.

"Be a villain by yourselves, I'm not joining. Leave me the fuck alone. I'll clear my name somehow and continue with my late night adventures." said Kiriyama, shooting daggers at Toga.

"I knew he wouldn't come willingly..." said a voice coming from up on a tree branch. Kiriyama looked up and saw a man in a large golden overcoat and top hat standing on top of a tree branch.

"Who is he?" Kiriyama asked Toga. Toga frowned and looked away.

" _Mr. Compress_ , at your service. But we'll be teammates soon enough so I guess I'll allow you to know my real name." said the mysterious man, bowing down at Kiriyama. "My real name's _Atsuhiro Sako_. And I came along with Toga-chan to recruit you to our organization, though it seems like you've declined our offer..."

"I'm not a villain so I don't want to join your villain organization, it's simple. Now leave me alone." replied Kiriyama, walking away from both villains.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to come with us, Kiriyama-kun." said Atuhiro.

"Make me" snarled Kiriyama. He then cut his finger and aimed at the man in the top hat but was tackled down by Toga.

"Sorry, Kiriyama-kun." she said while on top of the boy. Kiriyama struggled around before rolling over, changing positions with the girl. Kiriyama sensed Atsuhiro attempt to touch him and Kiriyama jumped out of the way. " _From his villain name, it sounds like he's got a quirk that'll 'compress' me and make it easier for him to kidnap me. So I better avoid him. A two on one, against what seem to be strong opponents, is a way too much for me. I gotta retreat."_ thought Kiriyama. However, it was too late as Kiriyama lost sight of the man.

"I'm a master of illusion and stealth, you won't be able to run, Kiriyama-kun." said a voice behind the teen. Then, the man slapped Kiriyama's back and turned him into a small marble.

"Let's go, Toga-chan." said Atsuhiro, as he places Kiriyama in his large overcoat's right pocket.

"I thought, Kiriyama-kun would've listened to me. Looks like I've gotta try harder to capture his heart!" said Toga as she dusts off the back of her skirt and cardigan.

"Toga-chan, you can't kill him now. He's going to be a valued teammate from now on." replied Atsuhiro.

"Aww..." Toga sighed.

* * *

Kiriyama was tied up to a chair and looked at a blue haired man with pale skin and dry, cracked lips and wrinkles around his eyes.

"I assume you're Shigaraki Tomura?" asked Kiriyama.

"Yeah, I am. And you're Kiriyama Ken, the 'Bloody Vigilante', well the 'Bloody Villain' now right?" replied Shigaraki.

"Both names are painfully terrible" cringed Kiriyama.

"Yeah... we're gonna need a better villain name for you" smiled Shigaraki causing Kiriyama to cringe again.

"I'm not joining shit, I'm a solo act and besides I catch people like you not heroes." said Kiriyama.

"Really? Cause I can sense a darkness in you... We got some info on what you're like from the guys you caught and some of your classmates. At school, you're a quiet and smart student but you've distanced yourself from your teachers and classmates, isn't that lonely, Kiriyama?"

"..."

Shigaraki's smile widened. "The small time villains and yakuza you caught told us that you were a scary guy. You threatened, beat, cut, and even shot them to extract information from them before you knocked them out and called the cops. They said your blood lust and cruel actions were more similar to a villain, not a hero."

"Fuck you, those guys were scumbags!"

"So you decided to take them down yourself because heroes weren't taking care of them? Hahaha! Come on Kiriyama! We both know you'll never be seen as a hero. Vigilantes can't switch to the hero side, they can only stay vigilantes until they're eventually caught or when they quit being one to avoid more trouble."

"..."

"Or... they can do something about this hero society we live in and join us."

Kiriyama's eyes widened at this and looked at Shigaraki, shocked.

"This society is wrong! The moment they began compensating people for protecting others, was the moment heroes stopped being heroes!" said a pink-haired, reptile-like man with green scales. "That's what Stain taught us!" Kiriyama was surprised. Not at what they were saying but at the fact that he agreed with them.

"Our 'evil' quirks get us branded as villains without doing anything. This world is hard for people like us to live in, Kiriyama-kun. I want to make it easier for us to live in!" added Toga. Kiriyama felt a lump in his throat when he thought about the bullying he suffered for having a weak quirk and when his dojo closed down because it was unneeded in this hero society. He thought about the blood lust he fought against when using his quirk, how he was unable to chase his childhood dream because of it, how he never got revenge and how there are probably kids with weak quirks or 'evil' quirks that are suffering from others.

"...I want to too..." whispered Kiriyama.

"Other people...the rules...and heroes. You don't have a place in society don't you? We've all suffered thanks to them right? You've suffered too haven't you? You want to change this society right? Get rid of these false heroes, change the rules, change SOCIETY! That's what we can offer you... the ability to change this twisted society. So how about it, Kiriyama? Join the League of Villains and help us change this world!"

Kiriyama held back his tears as he thought about abandoning his school and his family...his life. He looked up and around at all the present villains and his lips curled into a little smile as he thought about how he found a place he could finally fit in and obtain people he could call 'comrades'. "Shigaraki...Atsuhiro...Toga... I'll do my best so please take care of me."

"HAHAHA! Welcome Kiriyama Ken to our League of Villains!" cackled Shigaraki. "Untie him Toga. Let's get our friend comfortable."


	4. Making Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

There he was, with his idol All Might, shaking hands! He was closer to accomplishing his childhood dream as All Might congratulated him on getting accepted to U.A. High School. Right next to them however, there was a child being beaten by three other children and Kiriyama walked over to the children.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that!" he told them. He turned one of the bullies around and he had All Might's face. " _What?"_ thought Kiriyama. Then, the bullies all turned around and revealed that they wore the faces of the #2 and #3 Pro Heroes Endeavor and Hawks.

"We've all suffered thanks to them, right?" asked the child on the ground who then stood up and dusted himself off. "You've suffered too haven't you?"

/

Kiriyama Ken's eyes opened, " _Just a dream... a weird ass dream..."_

He hastily hopped off the bed. " _Shit, my alarm didn't go off, I'm gonna be late for school, mom's gonna get pissed again!"_ he thought. But the unfamiliar room caused him to remember the events of the day before. Kiriyama relaxes and sat on the bed " _Right...I'm a villain now. Would that mean I'm dropping out? And my parents are still on that vacation, so they've got no clue what I'm doing..."_

Kiriyama's mind was all over the place, still stressed about the situation he was in. He noticed that he was still in his clothes from when he was training and he smelled like he just ran a marathon. He opened the drawer next to his bed and found fresh, plain clothes to wear and his housekey and wallet that he placed next to the martial arts dummy. He took off his dirty blue shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you awake Kiriyama Ken?" asked a voice Kiriyama recognized.

"Yes, but don't come in, I'm changing." Kiriyama answered, as he took off his dusty black shorts. He took off everything else and put on the clothes he was provided, a pack of plain white t-shirt, a new pair of blue jeans, and even a pack of new boxers.

"Alright, come in Atsuhiro-san." said Kiriyama. "Sorry, for my attitude yesterday."

"You're a lot more polite and calm now that we're teammates, Kiriyama-kun." he pointed out. Kiriyama gave a small smile to the man who was still in his villain costume. "Yeah, now that I'm not trying to kill you guys, I can relax a little."

"I've been asked to tell you some things." said Atsuhiro.

"Like what?" asked Kiriyama.

"We've got a spy in U.A. High School and he's informed us that two classes are going to have a trainng camp. Shigaraki wants the Vanguard Action Squad, which you are a part of, to attack them and take a student named Katsuki Bakugo back here." said Atsuhiro. Kiriyama takes a second to process the information and nodded. "When are we going?"

"In about a week or so, I'll need your phone number to call you when it's time." Atsuhiro answered. Kiriyama hands him his unlocked phone and Atsuhiro enters his contact information and sends his own phone a text from Kiriyama's phone. "Alright, I shall see you soon, Kiriyama-kun. Get yourself a villain attire and name!" said the man in the top hat as he walked away from Kiriyama's hotel room. Kiriyama sat back down and began to think of villain names and designs for his costume and settled on the name ' _Blackblood'_ after thinking that he'll probably just dress in all black, rather than spending time and effort on an actual costume. " _I guess all that's left is to go buy a bunch of black clothing and train while I wait for Atsuhiro-san to call for me."_

Kiriyama stood up, opened the drawer and took his wallet. He walked over to the door and opened it. His eyebrows raised as he is caught off guard by Toga who was sitting right in front of his room's door. "Toga...chan? What do you need?"

"I'm sitting in front of your door because I'm bored and I was waiting for you to come out." she replied.

"Why'd you come all the way to my room?"

"It's alright, Shigaraki gave you the room next to mine. He wanted us to move out of our old homes but since we didn't have any other place to go since we're minors he gave us these hotel rooms. There's another guy in room 205, mine's 206, and yours is room 207."

"I don't even know how I got here, I think I passed out after accepting Shigaraki's offer."

"Mustard, the guy in 205, and I carried you over there."

"Wow, thanks Toga-chan. I'll have to thank that guy later, I'm going out right now." Kiriyama said, as he closed the door.

"I'll come with you~!" beamed Toga. Kiriyama smiled back "Sure, I'm just getting some clothes anyway and maybe breakfast."

"It's a date then~!" the blonde effused. Kiriyama ignored her statement and walked to the elevator, Toga followed and before the elevator doors closed, Kiriyama saw the door to room 205 open and a teenager rushing towards us. But before Kiriyama could press the hold button the door closed. "Oops" commented Toga.

/

"MMMM! The french fries here are really good!" Toga beamed. Kiriyama stared in awe at how much ketchup Toga had on her fries. She had used four packets before Kiriyama asked her to stop.

Kiriyama notices the girl had some ketchup to the bottom left of her lips and he grabbed a napkin. "Toga-chan, you shouldn't make a mess when you eat." he said, as he wipes the ketchup off of her.

"You're such a gentleman~!" cooed Toga. Kiriyama takes a handful of fries and devours it. He was starving after the events of the day before. He wasn't able to eat after training because of Toga and Atsuhiro and he passed out after joining the League of Villains.

"Nevermind." said Toga, causing Kiriyama to chuckle. "I'm not making a mess though, so it's all right."

"Just three villains enjoying some fast food right?" asked a voice behind Kiriyama's seat. He looked behind him and saw a teenage boy with light brown, wavy hair taking a bite of a cheeseburger. "Kiriyama Ken, you're a lot different than how Toga described you"

"Sorry, I get a little bloodthirsty and cruel when I'm fighting someone." Kiriyama explained.

"I'm Kiriyama Ken, I'm 16 years old. You must be Mustard." said Kiriyama, extending his hand.

"You're not gonna trick me like how you've tricked the blood maniac" said the boy, referring to Toga."I don't trust you at all."

"Don't interrupt our date, Mustard!" exclaimed Toga. Mustard's eyes narrowed and then he grimaced "Villains shouldn't date each other"

"I agree, and we're not" Kiriyama clarified. "We're just getting breakfast as new teammates after we did some shopping for new clothes, feel free to join us."

"Ehhh?" whined Toga. Kiriyama shrugged and took a sip of his cola.

"I'd rather not. I just wanted to see what you were like, Kiriyama Ken. You don't look like much so you better stay out of my way when we fight those pampered U.A. brats. You wouldn't want to get hurt." smirked Mustard. Kiriyama ignored him and continued to eat his meal with Toga. " _Me?_ _Date this girl?"_ Kiriyama took a quick glance at the blonde and gave an small, approving nod as he ate a french fry. " _She is pretty cute, I'll admit. But she's batshit crazy. She'll probably cut me up and get excited as she did it."_

/

Toga and Kiriyama arrived at the forest where they last fought in. Kiriyama dropped the two bags filled with black clothing he just bought and he began to do some stretches. Toga watched his back with a curious look. "What're we gonna do, Kiriyama-kun?" she asked. Kiriyama stops stretching and turns his head. "Do you wanna spar with me?"

Toga grinned and nodded her head excitedly. She gets in a defensive stance and Kiriyama examines her for openings. " _She's pretty good"_ he thought. He throws a right hook as a feint and Toga reads this as she doesn't move. Kiriyama then attempts to kick Toga's right leg but she grabbed it and tried to throw him into the ground, however, Kiriyama shook free. It was Toga's turn to attack and she attempts to throw a flurry of quick jabs and hooks at the boy, who was able to block or dodge all of it except the last jab which made impact with his gut. It didn't hurt as much as Kiriyama thought it would though and he counters with his own punch to Toga's stomach. Toga grunted and fell to one knee for a second before standing back up recovered.

"Sorry, Toga-chan. I should've held back more. Are you okay?" Kiriyama apologized with sincerity, as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Kiriyama-kun. It's just I feel a little naked without using my box cutter, so I was kind of wondering if you'd be alright with that..." replied Toga. Kiriyama sighed. He wanted to avoid a blade-wielding Toga, but he also needed some more experience against armed enemies. "Alright Toga-chan... But please avoid my face and don't hurt me too bad alright? It's just practice."

"Yay!" cheered Toga. She then suddenly lunged at Kiriyama and he barely evades her. Toga spins around with her hand that held the box cutter extended and she makes a shallow cut on Kiriyama's shoulder. Kiriyama started bleeding and ignores it. He decided to focus on defense rather than offense and did a good job dodging Toga for a little bit. But she was very unpredictable and she jumped up and put her legs around Kiriyama's neck. He falls down to his back and Toga, who landed on top of him, made multiple shallow cuts on Kiriyama's arms and chest. " _She's listening to what I said, but she's still slicing me up!"_

Kiriyama has multiple beads of blood coming from the cuts made by Toga. Toga shivered and releases a ragged breath. She was blushing a lot and stared at Kiriyama with lustful and affectionate eyes. "Kiriyama-kun~! You really look cool all bloody... You're making me all excited! It's alright if you show me some more of your blood right? RIGHT!?"

"Toga-chan calm down" said Kiriyama. Toga charged at him, box cutter still in her hand and blood lust in her eyes.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted a voice from the trees. All of the sudden Toga was attacked with a blast of water and gets soaked. Kiriyama turned his head and saw a child in a red hat with water blasting out from his hands. "That's enough, brat!"

The child stopped and Kiriyama grabbed Toga by the hand with his right and grabbed the two plastic bags of clothing with his left, "We gotta get out of here, Toga." Both teens sprinted out of the forest. " _I didn't think anybody would've went that deep into the forest, damn! I hope he doesn't call any cops on Toga."_

"Sorry, Kiriyama-kun. You just looked..." apologized Toga.

"No, I shouldn't have let you fight me with a knife, practice or not. Besides, blood quirks just have side effects like that." replied Kiriyama. "I mean I get pretty sadistic and lose some control when I fight." Toga tightened her grip on Kiriyama's hand and said in almost like a whisper, "...thanks. Even if you're lying, it still makes me feel better... so, thanks."

Kiriyama raised his eyebrows at her reply. " _That was...different. She seems almost like a normal girl this way..."_ As Kiriyama thought of Toga as a normal girl, he realized he was still holding her hand and his blushed a little but still didn't let go of her. " _Soft..._ " he thought. Kiriyama smiled and enjoyed the feeling of her hand as they ran away from the forest but he finally let go as he remembered Mustard's words. " _Villains shouldn't date each other"_ He frowned as he remembered how he agreed with him and how he still did agreed. " _I shouldn't even be considering dating her! She's gonna end up killing me, if that happens..."_

/

The two teens arrive at the second floor of the hotel late at night. Kiriyama was wearing his new clothes after Toga slashed his other ones. Toga was also in his new clothes because she was soaking wet and Kiriyama wanted her to change into something dry. Kiriyama was a little embarrassed to look at Toga with his clothes that were too large for the girl. They walked to their respective rooms and told each other goodnight. Kiriyama watched Toga enter her room and was about to go back into his own, when he is greeted by Mustard.

"Had fun, Kiriyama Ken?" he asked. Kiriyama sighed, he didn't feel like being a polite teammate at that moment because he was exhausted.

"Not really"

"Really? What happened to you guys that made you come back here in all new and all black clothes? You guys look like criminals, oh wait you are."

"Leave us alone, douchebag" insulted Kiriyama. Before Mustard could return it though, Kiriyama opened and shut the door. He dropped the two bags next to his bed, took off his shoes and threw himself on the bed. " _Toga Himiko... I guess she's the first friend I've made in the League of Villains...probably the first friend I've made all my life... I...hope she'll be okay when we attack."_


	5. The Vanguard Action Squad Attacks

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

Kiriyama was flipping through channels on the TV in his hotel room when he heard his phone go off. [RING RING RING!] He picked it up, checked the name and answered it "Atsuhiro-san? Is it time to meet up?"

[Yes it is, Kiriyama-kun. Please go with Toga-chan and Mustard-kun.]

Someone knocked on the door and Kiriyama stood up. "That must be them, I'll see you there Atsuhiro-san." He ended the call and walked over to the door. He opened it and is greeted by Toga, who was playing with her messy, blonde buns.

"Let's head to the hideout Kiriyama-kun" Toga said, giving the boy a sweet smile. Kiriyama smiled back and grabbed a red backpack next to the door and walked out of his room. He closes his room's door and was about to walk to the elevator when he saw Mustard had beat the two of them there. The boy in a black gakuran smirked at the two as the elevator doors closed. Kiriyama released a sigh of frustration. " _Immature brat_ " he thought.

"Oops..." said Toga.

"Very funny" Kiriyama deadpanned.

* * *

The three teens arrived at the hideout together. The hideout was a typical bar and looked like nothing special, if you disregard the group of villains that had gathered there. Kurogiri, a man that looked like he was made of black mist, was behind the bar. He wore a gray vest with a black tie and a long sleeved white shirt, black slacks and shoes.

"There's the three teenage terrors" said a man who was leaning on a wall. He was tall, with a slim build, and black, spiky hair. He seemed to be in his twenties but his most striking feature was that patches of his skin was purple and heavily wrinkled, and at the ends of those patches were stitches.

"Kiriyama Ken, this man is Dabi. He will be leading the Vanguard Action Squad that you're a part of" said Kurogiri. Kiriyama nodded and walked towards Dabi with his right hand extended. "I'm Kiriyama Ken, well I guess you'll refer to me by Blackblood. That's my villain name."

Dabi glared at his hand which had multiple scars on it. "You don't really expect me to shake your hand do you?" He slapped Kiriyama's hand away, stood up straight and scowled at him. "Quit being so formal and polite, you're a fucking villain."

"Calm down, Dabi." said Kurogiri. Kiriyama returned Dabi's spiteful look and smiled. He then turned around and sat in an empty seat. Toga sat next to him and Mustard rolled his eyes as he chose to stay standing up. "So what're we doing, Dabi? And where's the rest of the squad?"

"I already told them what they're going to do last night, but you three each have a special mission that Shigaraki wants you to do." said Dabi.

"What are they?" asked Kiriyama.

"Psycho's gonna get the blood of three of those brats, Ketchup here is going to use his quirk to spread his sleeping gas around the forest, and you're gonna capture Midoriya Izuku."

"It's Mustard!" corrected the brown haired boy, Dabi ignored him and put his hands in his pockets.

"Midoriya Izuku? Why?" asked Kiriyama.

"Shigaraki's boss, so our boss's boss, wants his quirk. Apparently that double-edged sword of a quirk is important." explained Dabi. Kiriyama's eyes widened at the mention of 'Shigaraki's boss'. "Wait, All for One? Basically the king of the underworld, wants that quirk?"

Dabi nodded and continued. "Our main objective, however, is to capture a different brat... Katsuki Bakugo. A feisty punk who won the battle tournament for freshmen during U.A's Sports Festival. Seems like we're gonna be recruiting him."

The three teenagers looked down in silence, thinking about their missions. Dabi walked towards the exit and before he left he said with a cold tone, "Don't fuck up"

* * *

"Oh, and yeah this thing sucks. Not cute enough!" said Toga, holding on to her black mask.

"It was crafted by an underworld designer. Never mind its form. Its function should hold to reason." replied Mustard in his gas mask.

"I'm talking about how uncute it is!" Toga complained, flailing her arms around. "Don't look at my mask, Kiriyama-kun!"

"It looks fine, Toga-chan. Very... 'villain-like'..." said Kiriyama, failing to find a word to describe her mask. Toga gave him a disappointed look and a huge, cloaked man suddenly raised his shaking hand and exclaimed, "It doesn't matter, just let me strike early! I can't stop tremblin' from excitement here!"

Dabi gave the four a look colder than his usual glare "Keep your mouths shut, you bunch of loons. We can't yet... we'll carry out the plan...Only once all eleven of us have assembled."

Three men then appeared from the shadows behind the five villains. A muscular man with tinted glasses, red hair that reached his shoulders, and big lips, who was holding a large object covered by cloth said, "Sorry I kept ya waitin'!"

A tall man in a suit that contained a black straight-jacket which only left his drooling mouth exposed and was held together by black restraints decorated with red spikes, followed up by repeating, "Time for work..." The pink haired, reptile-like man was also with them, but said nothing.

The eight villains stood at the edge of the cliff and looked over the forest. "No matter how many two-bit crooks you gather together, if all they've got is bravado then you're only increasing your risk factor." said Dabi. "You gotta do it _right_. And that means you need an elite few with plenty of experience."

He made grimaced at the forest and continued, "So first, we'll let you punks see... That your days of peace were only ever at our mercy." This made Kiriyama shiver and hands tremble. He wasn't excited, he was more nervous and scared than anything. He put on a red oni mask and curled his hands into fists. He wanted to stay in the group that accepted him, the group he made his first friend. And to do that, he had to be ready to hurt or even kill anyone who threatened his newly found, precious place. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Kiriyama stood up straight and said, "This makes eight of us..."

"Where's the Nomu, Bubaigawara-san, and Atsuhiro-san?" asked Mustard.

"They're coming, and when they do we're calling ourselves by our villain names" said Dabi.

"I think I'll keep going by Toga, I don't need a villain name. That's just one more uncute thing to have!" Toga exclaimed.

"Toga-chan, you need one so you don't get found out." said Kiriyama.

"But I can't think of any good names..." Toga pouted.

"What about _Chameleon_?" suggested Kiriyama.

"KYAA~! That's a really good name~!" Toga effused, jumping with her hands raised causing Mustard to roll his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, brats. If you two somehow don't get your asses caught by these U.A. punks then I'm gonna kick your asses when we get back" threatened Dabi.

* * *

The training camp has been attacked by villains. The forest was engulfed in flames and toxic gas but Midoriya Izuku only thought about one thing: Saving five year old Kota Izumi. He ran as fast as he could, even using ' _full cowl'_ to get to the cave where Kota's hideout was located.

Right when he's directly below the cave, he saw a large, bulky man with blonde spiky hair and a gigantic, red left arm ready to strike the child. Midoriya focuses on his legs to give him an extra boost to reach the edge of the cliff and lifts himself up. He dives at Kota to get him out of the villain's reach.

The impact of the villain's attack still sent him flying and his body bounced off the ground three times while he made sure to protect Kota. Midoriya grunted each time and quickly recovered. He stood up and looked at the villain.

"Hmm? You... you're the kid's target." said the villain. " _Target? Who's_ target?" thought the teen. Midoriya chose to ignore it for the time being and analyzed the situation like he always did. " _Even though I came to prevent him from coming into contact with a villain...To think a villain would be right there...!"_

Midoriya looked at the ground and saw his phone, shattered. Midoriya wiped off some blood and dirt from his mouth. " _Shit... and my phone's busted, too! Damn it, I came without informing the others where exactly this place is... Which means, unlike before, I can't hope for backup. It's just me... all alone...! I need to do something against this villain, all by myself!"_

Midoriya looked behind him to check on Kota. " _All the while protecting Kota... I don't know if I can do it or..._ " Midoriya sees Kota crying heavily, scared out of his mind. " _NO! Right now, I have no choice but to save him... ALL BY MYSELF!"_

Midoriya slowly stood back up and activated Full Cowl, "It... It's okay, Kota... I'll save you no matter what!"

"Midoriya Izuku..." said a voice coming from inside the cave. Kota, Midoriya, and the cloaked villain turned their heads to see a black haired teenager, holding a knife with a red handle in his left hand, dressed in all black with the exception of his red oni mask.

"HAHA! Blackblood, I've got your target right over here!" laughed the muscular blond. " _TWO VILLAINS?"_

The black haired villain then rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his right forearm covered in self-inflicted scars. The teen suddenly cut his exposed arm with the knife he held, which caused him to sharply inhale through his teeth. To Midoriya and Kota's horror, the blood began to form into a solid, red baseball bat and the bulky blond villain laughed again. "BUHAHA! You guys don't have a fuckin' prayer!"

Midoriya went to grab Kota, who was now wailing and crying as hard as he had ever done but was punched into a wall by the older villain.

"Hey, don't kill him, he's my target." said the black haired villain. The other criminal does not respond but walks towards the five year old boy. The teenage villain stepped forward, "What are you gonna do with that kid?"

"I'm gonna have fun with this one, since I can't have fun with the other one."

"Back the fuck off, Muscular. Leave the brat alone." warned the black haired boy.

"Kiriyama, piss off. I just gave you your target, wrapped up in a neat little bow for you. So go fucking do your job, while I blow off some steam using this punk." replied the blond. The black haired teen then cuts his right index finger and points it at the larger man in a finger gun hand gesture. "Take one more fucking step and I'm shooting your psycho ass."

"You're betraying the League already? What a shitty teammate."

"I'm not betraying them. I'm stopping you from killing a kindergarten brat, I've still got my own morals believe it or not. Besides, he's not on the list."

Muscular took a step forward and like Kiriyama warned, he shot him. Muscular was fine however, since he used his giant left arm, coated in muscles to block the bullet made of Kiriyama's solidified blood.

"You're dead." said Muscular as he charged at Kiriyama.


	6. Blackblood and Deku VS Muscular

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

 ***The night before***

"Kiriyama Ken can't kill anyone..." said a man made of black mist, as he wiped a glass dry. "He doesn't have it in him, I know you can see that he doesn't..."

"I wonder about that..." replied Shigaraki. "Quirks can have side effects on their user... like how that Midoriya Izuku punk hurts himself when using it... Kiriyama Ken's quirk has its own side effects, his eyes during a battle where he uses his quirk... have you seen them? Toga says its one of his best qualities, a killer's eyes, she called them..."

Shigaraki laughed, "He's a wildcard, that's what I think..." Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed. "Is it safe to have someone like him around? He could switch sides by the end of the attack, you know..."

Shigaraki stood up and scratched his neck, "Kurogiri...You should have more faith in our young new teammate...He'll come back"

/

"You're dead."

Muscular cocked his left arm back and Kiriyama gets in a defensive stance. " _He's com-"_ Suddenly, Muscular jumped above Kiriyama and throws his fist down, Kiriyama was not prepared for Muscular's speed but still somehow leaped out of the way before the bulky man's gigantic red fist hit him. The impact of his fist hitting the ground however, sent Kiriyama flying into a wall. Kiriyama shut his eyes and let out a groan of pain. He opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by Muscular's prosthetic eye about half a foot away from his face. "Show me some more of that blood you use for your quirk, Kiriyama Ken."

Kiriyama is once again sent flying after Muscular's left hook and his body slams on the ground. Kiriyama's head was pounding and his ruined mask had fallen off, the right side of his face was black and blue and he could feel it going numb. Kiriyama touches his torso and could feel that a rib was broken during his rough landing.

"Fuck! That felt ni~ce!" shouted Muscular. Kiriyama performs a kip up and aims at the man with his right hand in a finger gun gesture. He shoots the man twice, one was blocked by the left arm covered in muscle fibers and one pierced Muscular's left calf. The blond man gave out a grunt of pain and smiled. In an instant, he was in front of the injured teen once again and this time coated his right arm in muscle fibers and connected with a hook to Kiriyama's left arm. Kiriyama was launched multiple feet away from the villain and hit the ground roughly once again. His left arm was shattered and his one broken rib became three broken ribs.

"GAAAHH!" Kiriyama screamed out in pain.

"What a wonderful sound! MORE KIRIYAMA! LET ME HEAR MO-" Muscular was unable to finish his sentence because Kota had thrown a rock at his back. He turned his head around and scowled at the crying child. "The water horses... Papa... and Mama, were they both... tortured like that... before you killed them...!?"

Kiriyama's eyes widened, he remembered a husband-wife duo that went by the name of 'Water Horses' were killed by Muscular, when he was researching his teammates. " _That's the kid they left behind...?"_

Muscular's scowl turned into a look of confusion. He stood up straight and began to walk towards the child. "No, you can't be serious... You're the kid of the heroes? Well, you can call this fate. The water horses were the duo who made me need this artificial eye!"

"It's because of you... it's becuse of bastards like you that it aways ends up lke this!" screamed Kota. Muscular grinned and looked down at the child. "...God, the brats these days sure love passing the buck. That won't do, kid. I mean, it ain't like I resent them about the eye, hear me? I just kill 'cause I feel like it. And those two wanted to stop me... And that was the result of our little clash of wills. It was _them_ who were wrong for not bein able to do what they wanted... BECAUSE OF YOUR PRECIOUS MAMA AND PAPA!"

Muscular raises his fist at the boy and Midoriya comes flying past Kiriyama with his right arm pulled back ready to punch, his left arm dangling behind him, obviously broken and his left eye was black. "And here he comes. I knew you wouldn't stay down, boy!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WRONG!" shouted Midoriya. He then threw his broken arm into the muscle fibers in Muscular's right shoulder. "If I do this then speed won't matter!"

"And!? You plan on hitting me with that other weak-ass arm!?" Muscular yelled back, cocking back his right arm to level with his ear.

"It's got nothing to do with whether you can do it or not... IT'S A HERO'S JOB TO PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE AND ACT UP TO HIS WORDS!" Midoriya threw a punch with his free arm, _**ONE FOR ALL 100%!**_ The impact of his punch caused his shirt to tear and Kota to almost launch off the cliff and Midoriya sprinted to the child but Kiriyama dives into Kota getting him out of harm's way.

"Th-th-thank y-you?" said Kota, unsure what side Kiriyama was on. Kiriyama nodded in response.

"So... are you a villain or what!? And aren't you the same age as me?" asked Midoriya.

"...Let's not talk about that... We've got bigger, disgustingly bulky things to worry about..." replied Kiriyama, pointing at the blond villain who stood up, covered in muscle fibers. Midoriya turned around and his uninjured right eye widened "No way... you're jokin, it can't be... But that-that was a 100% punch...!?"

Muscular retracted all his extra muscle fibers and hunched over, breathing heavily. "That was some telephone punch. Gotta say, that wasn't bad, Midoriya...!"

"S-Stop right there!" stuttered Midoriya. Muscular kept walking forward. "Don't think I will. I'm comin' for you. You too Kiriyama, I'm coming for you too. Quick as lightin'."

"Wh-wh... what do you people want from us! What does the villain alliance want!?"

Kiriyama stayed silent while Muscular smirked. "Fuck if I know. I just wanna run wild. So as long as I get to let off some steam, anything's fine by me. And before now, I was just amusin' myself with you two! I was only playing! But enough of that! Playtime's over! You're actually pretty tough, Midoriya! And this..."

Muscular pulls out another prosthetic eye and replaces his old one. His eye was mostly red with a large black oval, which sent shivers up Kiriyama's spine. "This is my eye when I'm serious."

"Kouta, grab me!" commanded Midoriya. The child grabs on to Midoriya's back and the three boys barely evade a devastating blow from Muscular. The punch made a piece of the cliff crumble and the three boys were terrified at his speed and strength.

"He was just playing with us! This time, he's even more of a fucking monster than before! We gotta work together, Midoriya...!" said Kiriyama. Midoriya landed on the wall and in a blink of an eye, Muscular was there once again with his fist cocked back. Midoriya used the wall to jump out of the way before Muscular threw another destructive punch.

"Fuck! Put too much force in." Muscular said with his arm stuck in the cave wall. Midoriya stood up weakly. "Stand back, Kouta. But not too far, or else you'll become a target... How about... yeah, seven paces... seven paces away from... me... If the punch lands, then..."

Midoriya looked at Kiriyama who was sprinting towards the two. "Kiriyama...right? Stay with him for a little bit, and if the punch lands... bolt back to the facility wiht Kota, he'll tell you where it is..."

"No can do..." replied Kiriyama.

"Huh?" said Midoriya, shocked at his response.

"I don't look good when I strike a heroic pose, you do it." joked Kiriyama. Midoriya was about to reply but Muscular finally got his arm out and charged at the three. Midoriya took a deep breath and threw a right straight into the enormous, red arm. _**ONE FOR ALL 100% DETROIT SMASH!**_

Tears of pain flew out of Midoriya's eyes as he stood his ground against Muscular with his broken right arm.

"Ouch, that hurts! Whassa matter!? That was weaker than before!" shouted the villain who was pushing Midoriya back. "...'s'okay..."

Kiriyama pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and cut his broken, numb left arm. He solidified the blood into a sharp, red katana. It had been a while since he used a sword but he was confident he could use it. The sight of his blood, made his heart pound and he felt the bloodthirst... He could feel the desire to hurt and the desire to kill everyone near him. He turned around and gave Kota a look filled with killing intent. Kota steps back and Kiriyama shut his eyes. He focused on the situation and directed all his killing intent and bloodthirst on the man covered in muscle fibers.

He sprinted at the two clashing fighters and jumped over Midoriya. While in midair, Kiriyama scanned the man for an opening and found that his face was exposed. Kiriyama grinned and plunged the red sword into Muscular's right eye, causing him to scream out in pain. "FFFFFUUUUUUCK!"

Midoriya took advantage of this and gave it his all into his right arm, Kiriyama saw his eyes light up and leaped out of the way. _**ONE FOR ALL 1,000,000% DELAWARE, DETROIT SMASH!**_ Muscular was launched into the mountain wall, creating a crater due to the impact.

"Both of you...N-none of y-y-you know me at all... Why... why would you both go that far for me!?" cried Kota. Midoriya screamed out, cheering at their victory. However, Kiriyama stood there laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA! Beautiful! I TOOK CARE OF HIS OTHER EYE! What a great _sight_! HAHAHA!" yelled Kiriyama. He then fell to his knees, exhausted but still laughing maniacally...

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

"Will they truly suffice by themselves?" asked Kurogiri, entering the villain hideout.

"Uh-huh..." answered Shigaraki, resting his chin on his left hand while looking at a picture. "It's not my time to come out. The game's changed. Up until now, we'd been playing an RPG. We thought our equipment was the end all be all... and took on the last boss, All Might, while we were still at level one. What we should be playing is a simulation game. I should be the player and use the pawns I can use to break through the higher-level opposition...

Shigaraki's dry, cracked lips curled into a smile. "And to do that, you first gotta cause cracks to form in this world of superpowers. The Vanguard Action Squad could succeed or fail, either's fine. The fact that they came there at all will intimidate heroes."

"So that would make them your sacrificial pawns..." stated Kurogiri.

"Don't be stupid!" Shigaraki exclaimed, raising his left hand. "Do I look that heartless to you?"

"The power those bastards pack is the real deal. Sure, they're all headed in different directions, but they're allies we can count on. After all, we ain't the only ones oppressed by society's shackles, its rules" said Shigaraki, his smile widening as he continued to stared at a picture of Bakugo. "I''m hoping for our success. Really."


	7. A Killer Cute Chameleon

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

The two bloody and bruised teens struggled to stand up. Kiriyama's left arm was broken and he had multiple ribs that had snapped, both of Midoriya's arms were broken and his face was black and blue. Kota ran towards Midoriya to help him up, but Midoriya stopped him and did it himself. At the same time, Kiriyama also stood up, using the wall to lift himself up.

"Kiriyama...? Who... are you...?" said Midoriya weakly, with heavy breathing during his pauses. Kiriyama responded with a sadistic smile. "Midoriya Izuku! That was fun wasn't it?"

"Fun? W-we almost died!"

"Don't be a buzzkill, Midoriya-kun... do you see him?" Kiriyama said, pointing at the unconscious body of Muscular. "A sword poking out his good eye and bleeding all over... Do you see us? Beaten to a pulp and covered in blood... Isn't it fun to feel... something!? It feels like I've been hungry all this time we've been battling and now that we won, I feel like I just finished eating at an all you can eat buffet!"

"You're crazy... You _are_ a villain aren't you...? But why? I know you're not bad. You saved Kota and helped me defeat that guy!" asked Midoriya. Kiriyama began to sober up from his quirk's side effects and his smile disappeared. "Hey... don't you think something's wrong with our society? I had a weak quirk up until a few years ago and I was bullied for it... pretty badly too..."

Midoriya's good eye widened at this and Kiriyama sighed.

"They hurt me. They hurt others. And they got away with it because they had potential. The potential to be heroes. Other students allowed it because your social status depended on your quirk. Us weaklings or quirkless were the bottom of the barrel and treated like it. No one cared for us. These future heroes were our villains... You have a weak quirk or no quirk at all? You're beaten and insulted! You have a quirk that would suit a villain? Like a quirk related to blood? You're avoided, feared, hated and branded evil! Screw this hero society!" exclaimed Kiriyama. Kota and Midoriya stood there, and listened to him silently.

"I... I just wanted to help others... even if I was weak, even if my quirk is more suitable for a villain... I wanted to help..." tears were streaming down from Kiriyama's eyes. Midoriya looked at Kiriyama with surprise. Midoriya could empathize with Kiriyama and felt a lump form in his throat. "Why a villain...? I bet... I know you'd be able to be a great hero..."

Kiriyama used his right arm, to wipe his tears away and continued. "I need to expose this society... The false justice provided by fake heroes... I'm going to change this society, and if being a villain is the fastest way to do that... then so be it..."

The black haired boy turned his back to Midoriya and Kota. "I've failed my mission... Midoriya Izuku defeated Muscular and I... I got away but Muscular wasn't so lucky. That's what I'm telling them. So you two tell the heroes the same thing..."

He began to walk away and said one last thing before he disappeared into the night, "Bakugo Katsuki... he's also a target..."

* * *

"Ochaco is your arm all right?" asked a dark green haired girl, with a long tongue sticking out. A brown haired girl held her left bicep which was bleeding from a cut and gave their attacker a menacing look.

Their attacker was another girl with blonde hair styled into two messy buns. She had a black mask, a black scarf with teeth printed on it, and a strap on each of her thighs with a box of knives. There was a machine on her back which contained tubes connected to cannisters.

"Hm! Hmmmm..." hummed the blonde as she examined the knife in her hands. "Aww, so little blood!"

"Don't you think slashing someone so suddenly is a rotten thing to do? Who are you?" asked the girl with the long tongue.

"My name is T-... Chameleon! And you're both so cute!" answered the masked girl. She then pointed at the brown haired girl with the knife in her right hand. "Uraraka-san" then she pointed it at the green haired girl. "And Asui-san."

"She knows our names..." said Ochaco, holding her bleeding left arm.

"Must be from the sports festival... Any way you slice it, having that info out there puts us at a disadvantage." replied Tsuyu.

"Ugh, I can't be happy with so little blood" said Toga, as she reached for her back with her left hand. "Normally I give the wound a kiss and suck it all up... that is... I siphon it."

She pulled out a needle connected to a cannister on her back by a tube and continued. "With this gizmo, all I need to do is stab you and the sucky suck work goes way faster. Alright... I'm sticking it in."

Toga charged at the two girls and Tsuyu quickly wrapped her tongue around Ochaco's waist and threw her out of the way. "Run to the facility! Our 'permission to battle' wasn't to beat the villains, it was to protect ourselves! That's the kind of person Aizawa-sensei is!"

"You too, Tsuyu-chan!" yelled Ochaco. Tsuyu was about to reply when Toga sliced her tongue.

"'Tsuyu-chan'... I like that! Calling each other by your first names, oh my God, that's so cute! I'm gonna call you 'Tsuyu-chan', too!" Toga excitedly yelled.

"Don't. The only ones I want calling me by my first name are the people I want to be friends with." stated Tsuyu. Toga then stabs her needle into Tsuyu's hair, getting her stuck to a tree.

"All right! That means we're friends too! Yay!" cheered Toga, jumping up and down. She ran towards the trapped Tsuyu. Ochaco yelled out her name as she fell to the ground.

"You're bleeding, my new friend, Tsuyu-chan! It's so cute! I just love blood!" said Toga, her face inches away from Tsuyu's. Ochaco ran towards the two. "Get away from her!"

Toga turned around with her hand wielding the knife extended, to try to slash Ochaco. Ochaco turns her body to the side, grabbed Toga by the neck and wrist and took her down to the ground. She got on top of Toga's back to keep her down and turned around to face Tsuyu.

"Ochaco-chan you're amazing!" complimented Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu-chan can you use your tongue to bind her wrists?" asked Ochaco.

"Just a second..." replied Tsuyu.

"Ochaco-chan, you're cute too...You smell just like me. You like someone don't you?" asked Toga, beneath the brown haired girl. Ochaco looked at the blonde in surprise. "And you're always thinking about how you wanna be like him right? I totally get it! It's just girl stuff! You wanna be the same as the guy you like, it's only natural! So you, like wear all of the same things! But then you start to not feel the same satisfaction as before and you start wantin' to straight up _become_ that person! There's just no helpin' it! What's your type? Me, I love guys who are covered with and smell like blood! That's why I mangle them in the end! Though I have a feeling the guy I like right now i, won't end up like that... He's different, I think..."

Ochaco is creeped out by Toga and is shaking a little. "Isn't it fantastic, my friend Ochaco!? Love stories are so much fun!"

Toga then stabs the needle into Ochaco's left thigh.

"Ochaco!?" yelled Tsuyu. Ochaco winced in pain as the the needle began to suck out the blood from her thigh.

"Suck suck... suck suck!" said Toga.

"Uraraka!?" yelled out a voice coming from the forest. Tsuyu struggled on the tree and yelled back. "Shoji! Everyone...!"

Toga couldn't move and struggled to escape.

"Y-you're not going... anywhere!" said Ochaco, who was trying her best to hold her down even though her leg stung from the needle.

"Let her go!" yelled another voice. Everyone turned to see a bloody and beat up, black haired teen that stood ahead of Ochaco. Toga's eyes widened and her face turned red. The injured teen held his right hand up into a finger gun gesture, the boy's right forearm was bleeding from multiple cuts and was covered in scars, his left arm was by his side limp and seemingly broken.

"Kiriyama!?" yelled an equally beaten boy who was on a muscular, six-armed, masked man's back.

"Midoriya..." whispered Kiriyama. "Whatever... Tell the girl to let Chameleon go and I won't blow her fuckin' brains out!"

"Ochaco! Let her go!" commanded Midoriya. Ochaco jumped off of the blonde and Toga ran into the forest with the black haired teen.

"Wh-who was that?" asked Tsuyu as she got off of the tree.

"He... That was a villain..." said Midoriya, looking away.

* * *

"Kiriyama-kun! You're-"

"Yeah, I look real cute to you right now, right?" said Kiriyama.

"You... you heard me?" whispered Toga, embarrassed. Kiriyama sighed deeply and ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair. The scene replayed in Kiriyama's mind and he frowned. " _She likes me best when I'm hurt and bloody... Mustard was right about villains dating..."_

Kiriyama stopped suddenly. "Why isn't there any gas in the air?"


	8. End Of Mission&The Three Teenage Terrors

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

Kiriyama and Toga were running towards Mustard's last known position. Kiriyama was exhausted and relied on adrenaline to keep his legs moving.

["VANGUARD ACTION SQUAD! RETRIEVAL MISSION COMPLETE!"] said a voice coming from the two teens' ear pieces. This meant that they were done attacking and creating distractions, and that it was time to leave. It also meant that they had to leave who ever lost to the heroes.

"Fuck!" cursed Kiriyama, frustrated at the situation he was in. He was injured, tired, angry, and to top it all off, he had to help someone who hasn't been the best team mate to him.

"We're almost there, Kiriyama-kun" his blonde team mate pointed out. They ran for a couple more seconds before Toga spotted Mustard sitting down. They stopped and approached cautiously, using the bushes and tree for cover.

The brown haired boy was sitting up unconscious, with a bruise on his right cheek and some blood that ran down from his nose. His wands were behind his back, tied together. Kiriyama scanned the area, it seemed that whoever defeated Mustard left him here so they could help the rest of their class mates. Kiriyama sighed out of relief that he didn't have to deal with any more heroes. He walked over to Mustard and poked him with his right foot. "Wake up, asshat."

Mustard moaned but didn't move an inch. Kiriyama poked him once more and Mustard moaned again. Kiriyama lost his patience and kicked the boy's right arm. "Wake the fuck up!"

"GAH!" yelled Mustard. He opened his eyes and looked at the black haired teen. "You look like crap, Kiriyama."

"You're welcome, Mustard." replied Kiriyama. "Toga, get him free"

The blonde nodded and followed Kiriyama's order. Mustard stood up slowly and touched his right cheek. He winced in pain and recoiled his hand. "What's happenin'?"

"Mission's over, now we gotta book it" said Toga.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here"

The three teenagers sprinted towards their designated espape point. They were running in silence when Mustard broke it. "Hey... thanks. I know we were told to leave behind whoever lost and that I... I haven't been the greatest guy towards you two."

"Like I said, you're welcome. We both failed our missions, I just didn't want to be the only one to get yelled at." replied Kiriyama.

"Hey! I failed too! I only got one person's blood, we can all get yelled at together!" exclaimed Toga. Kiriyama smiled and Mustard laughed.

* * *

The three teens walked out of the bushes and trees to greet Dabi and a man dressed in a black and gray, full-body suit. Kiriyama was slightly limping and Toga was walking with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. Dabi frowned at them. "The three punks are back... Two are beaten to a pulp and failed their missions. Toga, how many people did you get blood from?"

"Only one!" smiled the blonde. The man in the suit leaped forward towards the three excitedly. "Only one?! Didn't they tell you to take at least three people's worth!?"

"She was about to get captured until I came to help her. Leave her be ,Twice." said Kiriyama.

"Why do you look so happy though, Toga-chan!?" asked Twice. Toga's smile widened and she grabbed her face with both her hands. "I made some new, cute friends! And we talked about our crushes!"

"You talkin' about me!? Sorry, but no way in hell. Let's date!" said Twice. His split personalities amused Kiriyama and Mustard. Dabi sighed. "Would you two shut it?"

Suddenly the five villains could hear a loud scream coming from above them. Twice, Mustard, Toga, and Kiriyama looked up to see what was happening. Dabi turned around to see Mr. Compress falling to the ground with three boys on his back.

The three boys landed hard on the villain. One boy had half white hair and half red hair, with a burning scar on the left side of his face. Another was shirtless with bandages covering his badly injured arms and curly, green hair. The last boy had a mask covering the lower half of his face, had white hair that swooped down in front of his face and had six arms.

They looked forward and exchanged glances with the five villains. Twice pointed at the three boys and exclaimed, "Whoa, I totally know these kids! Who are they!?"

Dabi extended his arms ready to use his quirk, "Get outta the way, mister."

"Roger!" replied Atsuhiro. Dabi then blasted out scorching hot, blue flames from his hands.

"Fuckin' brrr!" shivered Twice, as he backed away from Dabi to get out of the heat. The three teens tried to leap out of the way but were a little late and got out with a few burns.

"Hey, that face, you were on Shigaraki's kill list! You were totally not on the list!" exclaimed Twice, as he extended the measuring tape from his red and blue wristband. The red and white haired teen turned around to see Twice behind him and he clicked his tongue. He pivoted on his back left foot and a wall of ice launched Twice out of the way. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Kiriyama ran towards the beat up boy, ignoring his own injuries. "Midoriya! You idiot!"

He tackled the boy and sat on top of him. Kiriyama pulled out a switchblade. "I fucking told you and you still let it happen!"

The six armed teen then throws three punches with his right arms at Kiriyama. The black haired teen jumped off of Midoriya, evading the six armed boy. Toga then charges at him and slashes his two bottom right arms.

"That mask is so not cute..." said Toga.

"Shoji-kun!" yelled Midoriya.

Atsuhiro stood up and walked out of the crater he made when he landed with their three enemies. He walked over to Dabi and Mustard. He brushed off the dust on his left shoulder and winced in pain. "Ouch! To think they'd come at me, flying! The things they come up with, I swear..."

"Where's Bakugo?" asked Dabi, with his hand out waiting for Atsuhiro to hand him the boy compressed into a marble. Atsuhiro reaches into his right pocket and rummaged around to look for the marble.

"C'mon, let's run guys!" Shoji shouted to his two friends. He then turned his head to face Mr. Compress and the two other villains next to him. "What you just did made it clear as day...!"

Toga charged at Shoji once more but this time the boy evades the attack and threw the girl into Kiriyama. Kiriyama caught the girl with both his arms and grunted at the pain he felt from his broken left arm.

"I don't know how your quirk works, but you flaunted those two for quite some time..." said Shoji. He then opened his top left hand to reveal two shiny, blue marbles. "The marbles you put into your right pocket are Tokoyami and Bakugo, aren't they, 'entertainer'?"

"That's amazing, Shoji!" cheered Midoriya. Atsuhiro clapped his hands and laughed. "Ha ha ha! And in such a short time too...! Figures, a guy with six arms would have pretty fast hands and be great at pat downs!"

"Then it's done!" yelled the red and white haired boy. Dabi frowned at him then shifted his eyes to Atsuhiro. "Idiot..."

"Wait!" yelled Atsuhiro. A muscular monster with its brain exposed then walks past Midoriya. The monster had construction tools coming out of each arm and green skin. Midoriya shudders at it but the abomination kept walking, oblivious to its surroundings. Black mist then filled the center of the ten heroes and villains, with yellow eyes at the top of the mist.

The three heroes faces were filled with shock.

"That, that warp...!" stuttered Midoriya.

"Seven minutes have elapsed since you gave the signal. Come, Dabi, we must take our leave." spoke the black mist. Twice dove into a black portal and Mustard walked into his own. Kiriyama, still lifting up Toga, walked towards the portal and stopped for a moment to say one last thing. "Remember what I told you, Midoriya."

He walked into the portal and disappeared. The three boys began to sprint away before they are stopped by a wall of black mist. Dabi stood still, refusing to move. "Wait, the target is still..."

"Ah... It seems as though they're so happy they're about to pull a runner, but hey, they can keep them as a little parting gift. I'll admit, it's a bad habit of mine. See, one of the basic rules of magic is that when you're flaunting something..." said Atsuhiro. He pulled off his mask to reveal another mask, a ski mask, under it. He had brown eyes and pale skin. "...It means you've got something to hide."

He stuck out his tongue and revealed two blue marbles on top of it. The marbles in Shoji's hand then popped and in its place were two large pieces of ice. "When you tried hitting me with that ice, I prepared a dummy and put it into my right pocket, and when you saw me put what was in my right hand into my right pocket, you were so happy to fly the coop!"

"SHIT!" cursed Midoriya. " _A quirk that can shut things into compression orbs!?_ "

Atsuhiro then put his legs into the black portal and bowed his head down. "And with that, I'm beckoned backstage! Thank you, thank you..."

Before he could get his whole body in the portal however, a magnificent beam of sparkling light shot out from the bushes. The laser beam breaks Atsuhiro's mask and the two marbles fell out. The three teens then dashed forward to reach out for them. Midoriya stopped suddenly and grimaced in pain. Shoji successfully caught a blue marble and the red and white haired boy went after the other one. He was inches away from catching it before Dabi's hand swiped it away. The teen looks up at the villain. Dabi smirked at the teen as he held the blue marble in his right hand. "Aw, how sad, Todoroki Shoto."

Todoroki fell to the ground and Midoriya ran forward trying to ignore the pain. Dabi turned his head towards Atsuhiro. "Target acquired release 'em."

"The hell was that laser... Ruined my show, it did!" complained Atsuhiro. He snapped his fingers and disappeared into the black mist. The blue marbles then popped and two boys suddenly appeared in their spots. A short boy with a black bird-shaped head appeared in front of Shoji and a blond, spiky haired boy appeared with Dabi holding onto his neck. Dabi grinned as he went deeper into the black mist. "ALL CLEAR..."

"KACCHAN!" screamed Midoriya. The blond teen was pulled in deeper into the mist and before he disappeared he said one last thing to Midoriya. "Stay away, Deku"

The mist disappeared along with Bakugo and Midoriya fell on his face. He got up on his knees and his face paled. "Ah...RR...URRAAAAHHHH...!"

* * *

"Welcome back, my lovely Vanguard Action Squad... You guys did amazing! Absolutely amazing!" cheered Shigaraki, his dry lips widening and curling into an ugly grin.

"But... the three of us failed?" said Mustard, pointing at himself and at the two other teenagers. Kiriyama gently put Toga down and looked at the floor, disappointed with himself.

"It is a little disappointing to not see Midoriya Izuku here... But we've got our main target! Bakugo Katsuki... And our 'three teenage terrors' are here to fight another day. That's all that matters, Mustard." replied their leader. Kiriyama then fell to the floor and breathed out heavily.

"Kiriyama-kun, you good?" asked Atsuhiro.

"Everything..."

"Everything?"

"...hurts..."

"Ah" Toga and Mustard then helped the teen up, and Kiriyama became unconscious in their arms.

"Do we have anyone who can heal injuries?" asked Mustard.

"Sensei can..." said Shigaraki. "But I'm not bothering him right now..."

"Anyone else!?" Mustard yelled, frustrated.

"You three sure got closer..." Dabi pointed out. "There's always a hospital."

"No... No hospitals." said Shigaraki. Toga frowned, which she rarely does. "We need to help Kiriyama-kun, right now!"

"Alright... Now that I think about it, there was this one high school girl who wanted to join... Her quirk let her saliva heal others and made her blood like acid..." said Shigaraki.

"Where is she?" asked Mustard. Shigaraki stretches his arms. "At home, she said she wanted to enjoy her summer vacation before joining... also said she was saved by the 'Bloody Vigilante' a while back..."

"R-really?" Mustard said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah... go home for now, all three of you... I'll call you about her address, for now I just want to make sure our new pal, Bakugo can't leave us just yet..." smiled Shigaraki.

The three teens made their way out the hide out. Before they shut the door, Shigaraki was seen menacingly smiling to himself.

* * *

Kiriyama could feel a warm breath on his right shoulder and opened his eyes. He felt like absolute crap. His left arm was all bandaged up and so was the left side of his face. He slowly turned his head to the left to see the clock on the wall. It was 3 P.M. Kiriyama then turned to his right and looked down at the blonde girl sleeping comfortably next to him, still in her high school uniform. He was shirtless and was still wearing his old pants, torn in some places from the fight with Muscular. He tried to get off the bed when he accidentally kicked something. "OUCH!"

Kiriyama sat up and looked at Mustard, who was still lying down by his feet. "Since when did we three get close enough to sleep together? And in one bed to be exact...?"

"We were exhausted when we got back, we were even more tired when we dragged you to your room, then we were about to pass out after patching ourselves up. So we just decide to sleep on your bed. You've got a really big bed by the way." explained Mustard. Toga sat up slowly as well. She stretched out her arms and yawned. "Good morning, Kiriyama-kun~!"

"Afternoon actually, Toga-chan." corrected Kiriyama. Toga smiled and tried to get off the bed when she too accidentally kicked Mustard, who was trying to go back to sleep. "OUCH! AGAIN!?"

"Oops..." said Toga. Kiriyama then laughed. He was happy to see that he had two friends now, happy enough to laugh even after all the chaos and pain he suffered from the night before. Toga grinned and Mustard covered his face, trying to conceal his own smile. The 'three teenage terrors' as Dabi and Shigaraki had called them, were now all on friendly terms with each other.


	9. Friendly Conversations & Nakamura Midori

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **"** _ **text all italicized**_ **" is supposed to be someone's thoughts**

 **[text] is supposed to be sound effects/dialogue coming from electronic devices**

* * *

The pain, namely his shattered left arm, was unbearable. Kiriyama found himself almost screaming with pain when something made contact with it, and at times had trouble staying conscious. He had thought it wasn't that bad when he woke up with his two team mates the morning after the Vanguard Action Squad attacked, but he was dead wrong. When he got off the bed, he immediately passed out and stayed asleep for the rest of the day.

After he passed out, Mustard decided to pay his debt to Kiriyama and help out his new friend. He asked Atsuhiro if there was anyway he could get some painkiller pills for Kiriyama and he got something even better. It was a new product sold only to the big hospitals by this new pharmaceutical company that was run by a group of people with powerful healing quirks. Atsuhiro easily stole the painkiller cream and gave it to the brown haired teen.

Atsuhiro was glad to see that his team was getting closer. He noticed before, that Mustard wasn't very fond of anyone. He had heard this was because he was a sort of outcast throughout elementary school because he didn't have very good control of his quirk and accidentally ended up putting others to sleep, which made others ostracize him. He also noticed that the boy had a look of disdain every time U.A. high school was mentioned, he didn't know the reason however.

When he saw the three teens together smiling to each other, he felt a little sad that they are no longer able to live regular lives but at the same time, he was glad that they were still able to act like regular teenage friends when together, despite their occupation. Atsuhiro had his own motives for joining the League of Villains, and did not expect to be given the job of helping and keeping an eye on the three teens by Shigaraki. The three teenagers seemed to be a big part of whatever plans Shigaraki and his big bad boss, All for One, had in mind.

* * *

"I gotta say, this painkiller cream Atsuhiro-san stole is fantastic... It's numbing the pain really well." said Kiriyama with a smile on his face. He couldn't feel his left arm or the left side of his face and was thankful for it. His legs were fine and thanks to the painkiller cream numbing his arm, they were able to take a rare, almost empty train ride to Coruscant City to get himself fixed up by their future team mate.

"That's good..." replied Mustard without looking at the black haired teen and instead looking out the train window.

"Now, you don't have to worry about repaying me or anything..." said Kiriyama.

"Great." deadpanned Mustard.

"...Now you just gotta worry about repaying Toga." smiled the older boy. Mustard turned his head to look at Kiriyama, just to give him a clear look when he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mustard! You already helped out Kiriyama-kun, and that's enough!" exclaimed Toga, in her usual excited and cheerful disposition. Mustard rolled his eyes once more while he groaned. "Please don't be so damn lovey dovey in public or I'm gonna get out the next stop to find a toilet to throw up in."

"You'll get over it." stated Kiriyama. Mustard turned his head to him again and smirked at him. "Not very bothered by her, are ya?"

"Shut it, I'm just used to it, besides it doesn't mean anything. She also just happens to probably be the first friend I've made, so I'll let it slide at times." justified Kiriyama. Mustard just nodded in response to his various reasons as to why he let her talk and act so affectionately to him. Mustard kept the smirk on his face on purpose to annoy his own first friend.

"We're just really close right, Kiriyama-kun?" said Toga. Kiriyama's right cheek turned into a shade of pink and probably his other cheek would show to be pink as well if it wasn't under a bandage. "You may be the first friend I made but we don't really know much about each other."

Toga smiled when he said 'first friend', it made her feel like she was precious to him. "Then let's get to know each other!"

Kiriyama smiled, amused at that idea and began to play with his hair using his right uninjured hand. "Alright, what do you wanna know?"

"How old are you exactly and when is your birthday?" asked Toga.

"I turned sixteen on the twelfth of June." answered Kiriyama. "Your turn."

"I'm turning sixteen in the thirteenth of December!" answered Toga. Kiriyama shifted his eyes to Mustard. "I'm part of this too?"

Kiriyama nodded and Mustard held back a smile. "I-I'm thirteen, I turned thirteen in the eighth of April..."

"No wonder you're so pint-sized!" joked Kiriyama, getting a giggle from Toga and an annoyed scowl from the shorter teen.

"Alright... what's your real name, Mustard?" asked the black haired teen.

"I... don't like it, I'd rather go by Mustard." replied the brown haired boy. Kiriyama nodded in acknowledgement and decided not to push the subject. Mustard was relieved he didn't press him for answers and then his eyes wandered to Kiriyama's arms. His left arm was covered in bandages but his right arm, which was raised to play with his jet black hair, was exposed thanks to his black, short sleeved shirt. It was covered in scars, most looked self inflicted. "What's the deal with the cuts on your arms?"

Kiriyama sighed and dropped his right arm to his sides. "To train with my quirk, I had to make cuts to get some of my blood out to practice with. I'm not... depressed or anything."

Kiriyama looked at the floor during the pause at the end of his answer. That pause made one of Mustard's eyebrows raise but he decided to not press him on that, just as Kiriyama didn't press on the matter of his real name. They were friends now, but obviously they weren't close enough to be comfortable with talking about heavy and personal topics and problems. Toga, who was sitting to the right of Kiriyama, clinged to his arm causing Kiriyama's cheek to go pink once again. "I think his scars are cute!"

"Why are you like that?" grimaced Mustard. Toga ignored him and continued to cling to Kiriyama's arm. The black haired teen smiled bashfully, feeling that Toga hung on to his arm to cheer him up. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach and relaxed a little at her soft hands touching his. He decided to answer for her. "I think it's a side effect to her having a blood related quirk. Stain was sorta crazy, I go a bit crazy during battle, and that guy with the blood control quirk who teaches at U.A. is known to go crazy at times. So I'm just guessing it has to do with her quirk and getting exposed to violence, she's probably a lot more normal if she stopped fighting so much."

"Toga-chan, can you let go?" asked Kiriyama, still blushing. He wiggled his right arm out and sighed. "It's just embarrassing."

Toga frowned but decided to obey. Kiriyama cleared his throat and regained his composure. Mustard opened his mouth wide and pointed at it. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to throw up over here thanks to your gross interactions!"

"Geez, you're such a kid, Mustard!" replied Toga, sticking her tongue out and blowing raspberries. Mustard stuck his tongue out and blew raspberries back at her. "Please! You're the childish one here!"

"Guys, you're both acting like children..." Kiriyama stated, before a few seconds later sticking his tongue out at both of them while blowing raspberries, getting some spit on both of them. Toga chuckled and Mustard unamusedly glared at Kiriyama. "You're a jackass, Kiriyama."

"Ha ha! Sorry!" laughed Kiriyama.

* * *

The sun was setting and painting the sky orange when fifteen year old Nakamura Midori heard a knock on her one bedroom apartment's front door. "Coming!"

She quickly opened a drawer to find a t-shirt that covered up more skin to make herself look decent. She put a white shirt with pale blue stripes over the sleeveless green shirt she wore and pushed her glasses up. She opened the door and was greeted by three teenagers. One was a cute blonde haired girl, who wore her hair into two messy buns. She had yellow eyes with dark circles under them, wore a high school uniform, and had a big smile on her face. The boy in the middle was the tallest of the three. He had messy black hair, his bangs almost covering his dark brown eyes, which also had dark circles under them. He was dressed in all black, had bandages all over the left side of his face and around his left arm which was limp to his side. He also wore scars all over his exposed right arm. When Nakamura noticed the scars, the girl to his right clinged to him and pulled his right arm to herself.

"Can you guys quit it?" said the teen to the left of them, shaking his head disapprovingly. He was the shortest of the three, had brown, wavy hair, wore an outfit consisting of a long sleeved white shirt and dark blue jeans, he looked very annoyed at the two.

"She was staring at Kiriyama-kun." said the blonde girl. The boy in the middle, who's face was turning a little red, shook his arm loose and sighed. "Well, I am covered in scars and bandages."

"Which is why we're here..." said the shorter boy. The tallest of the three extended his hand to the green haired girl with glasses. "I assume you're Nakamura Midori-san? I'm Kiriyama Ken, or 'Blackblood'."

"...or the 'Bloody Vigilante'..." said the brown haired boy. Midori stood still and stiff, with her eyes widened upon hearing those words. She eyed Kiriyama up and down, and pushed her glasses up. "Y-y-you're the 'Bloody V-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I am. I know 'Blackblood' is lame, but it can't be as bad as that name..." muttered Kiriyama. He sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "Shigaraki said that your quirk allows your saliva to heal other people's wounds, and right now I'm pretty fucked up... So I need your help..."

"These are my friends and team mates, well I guess also your future team mates, Toga Himiko and Mustard." said Kiriyama, pointing to the girl first then the shorter boy. "Can we come in?"

"O-of course!" welcomed Midori.

"Small place." commented Toga as she spun around, examining her almost empty apartment. "You live alone, dontcha?"

"Yes, I-I do." answered Midori who walked over to the small, round dinner table, which had four chairs. She took a seat and Kiriyama followed, taking the seat across from her. Toga sat next to him and Mustard decided to stay standing, rejecting the empty chair next to Midori.

"You're... really him?" asked Midori. Kiriyama sighed once more, getting a little impatient. "Yup, I used to at least. Now I downgraded to villain, not as bad of a downgrade than hero hopeful to vigilante, I'll admit. But the job does a lot more..."

Kiriyama stared at and examined her, trying to see if he can find out more about his future team mate. "So... I don't really recall saving anyone as a vigilante, I usually caught them off guard when they were on their days off from being two bit crooks... So, how did I _save you_?"

"Sorry, that... that wasn't the whole truth..." Midori replied, pushing her glasses up.


	10. Nakamura Midori pt2 & Hideout Raid

"Sorry, that... that wasn't the whole truth..." Midori said, pushing up her glasses. One of Mustard's eyebrows raised and stood up straight. He looked down quizzically at the green haired teenage girl. "The _whole_ truth?"

Midori nodded and took a deep breath to relax. She exhaled and looked at all three of the teens. "I wasn't saved by the Bloody Vigilante, well not directly."

She stood up and gestured to her small apartment room. "As you can see, I'm not exactly rolling around in money. My... my parents crushed the family in crippling debt because my parents decided to get a loan from the _Yakuza_. I didn't know anything about it until my parents got into a fatal car crash... Yakuza members constantly knocked on my door because since my parents d-... weren't around anymore, the debt transferred to me. Then, they just stopped coming at one point. I did some digging on the net and found out that a Yakuza member by the name of _Pufferfish_ was killed and got his blood drained by the Bloody Vigilante. That guy was in charge of a lot of the Yakuza's debt collecting..."

Midori suddenly bowed her head down towards the three teenagers. "Thank you, Kiriyama-kun!"

"Uh, I'm flattered and all but I wasn't the one who killed the scumbag, I haven't actually killed anyone in fact. I did beat his ass and call the cops to pick up his unconscious body though." the black haired teen replied. He pointed at the blonde girl sitting next to him. "Toga-chan was the one who killed and drained the bastard before the cops got there, I guess I just gave a helping hand."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, um, thank you very much, Toga-chan and Kiriyama-kun!" Midori exclaimed, once again bowing her head. Toga beamed at the girl and grabbed her hands. "You're so cute, Nakamura-san! No, Midori-chan! NO! MII-CHAN! You can thank me by becoming my friend!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... This is touching and all but we're kinda here to get Kiriyama patched up. We've got a really explosive guy, literally explosive by the way, that we gotta recruit back at the hideout." said Mustard. Midori nodded in response and gestured at the three teens to follow her as she walked towards her bedroom door.

"Lay down on the bed, I'll get the healing solution." Midori said as she pointed at her twin sized bed. Mustard smirked. " _Solution_? You mean your spit?"

"Well... it's not made up of _just_ my spit. I've gotta mix about two milliliters of my spit in some water and it gives the water healing properties. Same with how I make my acidic solutions, just a few drops of blood into some water, and I've got a pretty deadly weapon." explained Midori, pushing her glasses up once again. She left the room to retrieve her 'healing solution'. Mustard chuckled and turned his head to Kiriyama, who was lying down on the bed listening quite attentively to Toga's excited babbling, which she did a lot.

"Did you hear that? You're gonna be exchanging bodily fluids with Nakamura, before you can exchange some with Toga." taunted Mustard.

"Shut it, _Ketchup_." replied Kiriyama.

"Mii-chan is my friend now, so if it helps Kiriyama-kun, I'll allow it." stated Toga. Kiriyama released an irritated groan. "I just wanna hurry up, get fixed up, head back to Kamino ward, and sleep in my own bed..."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

"WHADDYA THINKA THAT, HUH, LEAGUE OF SHITHEADS!?" shouted a spiky haired, blond teen. The smoke and dust cleared, revealing Shigaraki standing still and stiff. He glared at a severed hand that used to be clasped onto his face until the spiky haired boy used his quirk to blow it away with an explosion. "Father..."

The boy smirked at how he had gotten Shigaraki shaken up. " _They launched an attack on U.A., the best hero school in the world, and I'm the only thing they got to show for it. I've got 'em nailed down! To this crew of dick heads, I'm a very valuable pawn. They're trying to attack me through my heart and convince me to switch to their shitty side so they won't be coming at me to kill! There's seven of them... as long as they don't change their minds, I could totally murder two or three of 'em and make my escape!"_

The blond laughed loudly, annoying the villains around him. "HAHAHA! I'M WARNING YOU NOW: MY PERMISSION TO BATTLE STILL HASN'T BEEN REVOKED!"

"Wow... the little scamp really does understand just what he's dealing with...! How annoyingly clever!" said Magne, a muscular transgender woman.

"No... he's just an idiot." deadpanned Dabi. Mr. Compress shrugged. "If you didn't feel like it, Bakugo-kun. Then you should have just played along... But that won't work now."

"I don't do what I don't wanna do, and that includes _lying_. And let me tell ya, I don't feel like spending the foreseeable future with tiresome pricks like you." insulted Bakugo. Shigaraki continued to glare at the severed hand in silence and Kurogiri rushed to him. " _That hand...!"_

"No! You musn't, Shigaraki Tomura! Calm yourself!" yelled the man made of black mist. Shigaraki turned his head and directed his glare to Bakugo. Bakugo felt himself momentarily tremble in fear as he made eye contact with Shigaraki. The blue haired villain then put his head down and raised his arm. "Don't... Don't lay a finger on him."

Kurogir stopped in his tracks. Shigaraki bent over and picked up the hand. "Cuz this kid..."

He clasped the disembodied hand back onto his face and stood up straight. "...is a precious playpiece."

"I wanted you, if at all possible, to listen at least a little to what I had to say... I thought we'd be able to understand each other..." said Shigaraki. Bakugo thought back to what Best Jeanist, the hero he trained under during his internship, said about heroes and villains. " _Heroes and villains are different sides of the same coin..."_

"Nooope." replied Bakugo, smirking.

"What a shame. And the heroes said they were going ahead with their investigation... So we can't take our sweet time persuading you." said Shigaraki. He turned to face a computer moniter. "Sensei... lend us your strength."

A bead of nervous sweat dropped from Bakugo's temple, but he continued to confidenly smile. "'Sensei'...? You telling me you ain't the boss around here...!? Don't disappoint now!"

"Blackmist. Compress. Put him back to sleep." ordered Shigaraki. Mr. Compress sighed. "The fact you won't hear any of us out... I'll be honest, I've sorta got to admire that."

"If you want me to hear you out, then you'll have to grovel so hard you bash your head on the floor and _DIE_!" exclaimed Bakugo. " _I wanna blow them all away with a max-power blast, but... fuckmist over there's just gonna get in the way... think, man... how do I make myself an opening to reach the back door...?"_

Suddenly someone had knocked on the back door. "Hello? This is Pizza-La, the Kamino branch? Your pizza's here!" Then, in an instant the wall to the side of Bakugo and the villains was destroyed by a large, muscular blonde man in a red, blue, white, and yellow costume.

"What the!?" shouted Spinner.

"Blackmist! Make a gate!" ordered Shigaraki. But before Kurogiri could even process his command, the villains were all restrained in wood by a pro hero, who looked to be made out of the material.

"Wood!?" said Dabi. His ruined face scowled. "You think this'll stop-"

Before Dabi could finish his sentance, he was kicked in the head and knocked unconscious by a short, gray-haired old man in a yellow and white costume. "Don't be so rash! Why don't you just be nice and quiet... for your own good!"

"That's the rising young star, Kamui Woods, for you! And then there's the blisteringly fast old veteran, Gran Torino! There's nowhere to run for you, League of Villains... Why, you ask!? FOR WE ARE HERE!" exclaimed All Might.

* * *

"I thought that cream Atsuhiro-san stole was great, but Nakamura-san's 'healing solution' works fast! The injuries on my face is already gone and my arm is already feelin' better!" said Kiriyama, smiling as he touched his now healed face. The three teens were sitting in an empty train on the way back to Kamino ward.

"She spit in it though..." replied Mustard.

"I don't really care. If it helps, it helps! No use complaining about it." Kiriyama retorted. Mustard was going to respond but couldn't as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Tired?" asked Kiriyama.

"Yeah, I don't really stay up until 3 in the morning like you two insomniacs. I need my sleep, I'm a growing boy."

"Not getting enough sleep, seeing as you're still a pint-sized twerp."

"Hey, I'll have you know I had a growth spurt of three inches thanks to sleeping more than the 3 to 5 hours of sleep you guys get!"

"Alright, quit yappin' and get your beauty sleep then already."

"I will..."

Mustard closed his eys and leaned back into his seat. It doesn't even take a minute for him to start lightly snoring, causing Kiriyama to roll his eyes. He turns his head to see what Toga was doing. She was on her phone, which was excessively decorated with stickers and sparkling with glitter. "What're you doin', Toga-chan?"

"Texting Mii-chan, I'm asking her a lot of questions so I could get to know her." replied Toga.

"I wonder if she became a villain because she heard that the Bloody Vigilante became one?" said Kiriyama.

"OH! I'll ask her that!" Toga said cheerfully.

"You should... you know, the more time I spend with you guys, the more I come to appreciate the normal, well, _sorta-normal_ moments we have." smiled Kiriyama.

"Normal moments?" said Toga.

"Yeah, like how we sometimes just act like regular teenagers. The moments where we aren't discussing villains and heroes, just kind of hanging out, or conversing, or like what you're doing; texting. I feel like this is what we'd all be doing, if we weren't villains. If we had some boring, average-strength quirks... You know, we'd just be enjoying our youth... Making friends, texting them, hanging out with them in malls or whatever, smiling... laughing..." Kiriyama looked at the floor of the train and smiled sadly, wondering what could've been.

"Falling in love..." added Toga. Kiriyama raised his head to look at Toga, who gave him a warm smile. Kiriyama smiled back and sat up straight. "You're actually sorta normal when the side effects of having a blood related quirk aren't messing with you..."

He liked this part of Toga, where she seemed a lot more like a normal high school girl. Kiriyama eyed the girl's appearance. He really liked her blonde hair and thought that the messy buns they were fashioned into were adorable. Kiriyama leaned in closer, his face, inches away from Toga. He stared into Toga's eyes that had the color and shine of gold, with dark circles under them that came from her lack of sleep. He inspected the rest of her face and noticed... Toga was actually really cute. He leaned in closer and noticed her hair's scent. For some reason he had always thought Toga would probably smell a little bit like blood, but her hair smelled like strawberry-scented shampoo. Both of their cheeks heated up as Kiriyama's face was now inches away from hers and he raised his right hand tentatively. He wanted to cup her cheek and see if it's become as warm as his, but decided against it and put it back down. Not sure what he would do after, if he did. "You know... If we weren't villains... by now I would've... probably already... be-"

Toga's phone suddenly rang, making both teens jump a little from their seats. Kiriyama turned around, unable to face Toga and his face red with embarrassment. Toga answered the phone. "Sorry to say this, but this better be good, Mii-chan."

"No way!" After a couple of moments in of silence, Kiriyama heard Toga hang up. He then felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around and found Toga with a shocked expression. "Kiriyama-kun... the hideout, it's been raided by heroes."

Kiriyama's eyes widened. He stood still for a few moments. "Y-you're kidding..."

"No! Mii-chan told me! She was watching a live stream of All Might and some other big-shot pros at our hideout. They almost caught everyone until All for One bailed them out. All for One and All Might are fighting one on one right now after All for One and some Nomus wiped the floor with the others. Kamino ward is in freakin' ruins right now!"

"W-...what're we supposed to do in a situation like this!? Where are the others!?"

"All for One warped them outta there, luckily. But we don't know where they're at..."

Kiriyama sat back down on his seat, feeling defeated and helpless. Toga stood, feeling the same. She didn't know what they were going to do, neither did Kiriyama. Mustard sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. "What's with the yellin' and shoutin'? I'm trying to get some z's here."

"Mustard..." said Kiriyama. "The hideout... The hideout's been attacked. We... we can't go back to the Kamino ward."

"What the fuck? Are you bein' serious!?"

"I really wish I wasn't"


	11. Running Away

"Is... that it for the team...?" asked a stunned Mustard. Kiriyama didn't reply, all he did was look down at the floor. His pitch black bangs covering his tired, yet widened eyes. It took a couple minutes until Toga once again asks, "What do we do?"

Kiriyama lifted his head up to give Toga a defeated look. "Try... try calling Atsuhiro-san,"

"R-right!" agreed Mustard. Kiriyama blankly stares at the girl as she pressed on the screen of her phone to call their team mate. He thought about their goals that they have not yet accomplished and he grinded his teeth and tightened the clench of his fists. Mustard was anxious and silent, usually he'd be arguing with, teasing, or insulting Kiriyama but he did not have any desire to do so at that moment. Even if it would ease the tension, he just wasn't up to it for obvious reasons. Toga pressed the speaker button as the phone rang, awaiting Mr. Compress to answer. ["Toga-san!? Are you with the other two!?"]

"Sa-san! Where are you guys!?" replied Toga, a little relieved that their team mate was able to answer their call.

["Are those the three...? Here, give it to me..."] said a distant voice. ["Toga, Kiriyama, Mustard. We're in a hideout in the Nabu ward, an abandoned warehouse next to a club called 'Nabu Nights', but hurry over here! I'm handing it to Shigaraki now,"]

["If you're on a train, get off, walk back to your hotel rooms, and pack up all your shit. I'll call a cab to pick you three up in two hours. I'll explain everything when everyone's gathered."] said Shigaraki's voice, a lot more... calm and composed than what the three had thought he would sound like, especially after everything that happened. The train stopped and the doors opened, to no one's surprise, no one was waiting to get on. The station must've been empty with all the events that happened. Kiriyama got off the train, not speaking a word. He walked with a fast pace, a lot faster than the two other teens, who had shorter strides than the tall boy.

The group of villains saw all the damage dealt during the fight and decided to ignore it. They hoped that their hotel is still standing so they could get all their stuff. The three teens soon arrived at their hotel, they could see some people rushing out, yelling something about All Might fighting villains in Kamino. As everyone seemed to be getting out of the hotel, the group of teens were the only ones entering the hotel. All the elevators were busy and Kiriyama decided to use the stairs, seeing as they were only one floor above anyway. His two friends followed him, struggling a little to keep up with the black haired boy.

* * *

Kiriyama sat in between Toga and Mustard as they rode the taxi to Nabu ward. They were silent the entire way, Toga and Mustard unusually quiet due to Kiriyama's seemingly permanent scowl. Mustard began to doze off until the taxi stopped and Kiriyama jabbed his elbow into the younger boy's left arm. "Stay awake, we're here."

The three got off the taxi after Kiriyama paid and noticed that the sun was about to rise and they had yet to sleep. The three teens kept walking until they found the abandoned warehouse that was soon going to be their second hideout. Kiriyama sighed and ruffled his black hair. He opened up the door, causing a cloud of dust to pass by his legs. "We're back, Atsuhiro-san, Shigaraki,"

Kiriyama examined the room and saw that every one was there, looking disappointed and defeated. His eyes met with Shigaraki's. The blue haired man's cold glare pierced Kiriyama's tired, dark brown eyes. Kiriyama was unnerved however as he returned it with a scowl, too irritated and angry to be scared off by his leader's stare. Shigaraki scratched at his neck furiously with his left hand and gestured the three teens to come inside. Kiriyama walked to a nearby wall and dropped his backpack on the floor. He sat down next to it, leaning on the wall and he ran his right hand through his hair. Toga sat to his right, and set her red backpack on her lap. Mustard dropped his bag to the left of Kiriyama's bag and decided to stay standing. He was very tired, so he thought standing up would make him stay more awake. "What're we doin' now, Shigaraki?"

"Sensei..." the blue haired man began. "Sensei was defeated by All Might after he saved us..."

"So we heard," said Kiriyama.

"But... my precious team is here, All for One may be gone but the League of Villains is still here. Yes... we're still here..." continued Shigaraki. His dry, cracked lips curled into an ugly, chilling smile. "All for One sacrificed himself and the symbol of peace is no more... Now that Sensei is gone, it is our turn. We're next... and we're not letting his sacrifice go to waste,"

"So what are we going to do, Shigaraki?" asked Dabi, who was holding an icepack to the side of his head.

"First of all, we're gonna have to scatter for a little bit and I'm giving you guys a thousand dollars each..." replied Shigaraki. He nodded at Blackmist andturned his head to face the three young villains. "The pigs know everyone except our three favorite punks. They found us out through our criminal records but since you guys are clean, you weren't found out. Making you three our secret weapons..."

Shigaraki scratched at his neck with both hands and faced away from the teenagers. "We need everyone to recruit more members... a lot more, to compensate for the loss of Sensei. Now, let's get to scattering..."

Every one walked out the exit except Kiriyama who was stopped by Shigaraki. "Tell that high school brat that healed you about our plans... If you're gonna recruit anyone, call Atsuhiro."

Kiriyama nodded and walked outside. The sun had risen and strained Kiriyama's tired eyes. He was irritated and just wanted to go to sleep so he began to wander around the town until he found a hotel. He didn't even realize that his blonde friend was walking behind him, following him around. "Hey, Kiriyama-kun, where are we going?"

"Holy sh...!" Kiriyama jumped up in surprise. He turned around to face his team mate and sighed in relief. "You were following me all this time?"

"Yup!" beamed Toga.

"How are you still so energetic? I think you've gotten like three hours of sleep these past two days,"

"Really? This is pretty normal for me,"

Kiriyama sighed again and played with the ends of his bangs. "So... why are you followin' me around as I cluelessly try to find a hotel?"

"I just wanted to," replied Toga. Kiriyama nodded and decided he was too tired to dig deeper. He turned around and continued his walk. After a couple minutes of the two teens silently walking side by side they spot a cheap looking hotel.

* * *

"Hey, Kiriyama-kun," said Toga, breaking the silence in the elevator. The black haired teen yawned and stretched his arms. "Yes?"

"What do you think of me, Kiriyama-kun?"

Kiriyama's felt his face heat up and he looked down at the floor, unable to make eye contact and quietly replied, "I think... you're really nice. I know you're a m-... a murderer... I know that you're a villain, I know that you've done some really gruesome shit and I know at times you can be even more crazy than usual. But I will continue to believe that it really is your quirk's fault that you're like that. I really do believe that you can be a lot better than what others see you as... I mean you did befriend me when you didn't need to; you helped me get Mustard even though the orders said to leave anyone who got beaten by the heroes; you helped patch me up after the attack; you stayed by my side when I was in pain; you made an effort to get to know me and Mustard better; and you tried to cover up the scars on my arm when Midori-san stared at it..."

"You... think I'm nice?"

"Yeah..."

"Before... before Mii-chan called, what were you going to say?" asked Toga. Feeling embarrassed, Kiriyama looked away and scratched his head. The elevator stopped and the door opened. He didn't feel like responding and walked towards his room's door and Toga tugged at his shirt.

"I was just getting revenge on you, it was just me teasing you, hahaha" said Kiriyama. He gave Toga a small smile, hoping that she'll drop the issue. Toga let go of the boy's shirt and smiled back.

Toga walked towards the room next to Kiriyama. "I'll see you later, Kiriyama-kun, next time don't run, teehee~!"

The boy watched Toga enter her room and close the door before he does the same. He throws his bag next to his bed and collapsed on top of it. He had thought he would just pass out as soon as his head hit a pillow but he found it a little hard to drift off to sleep. He thought about the situation the League of Villains had found themselves in and felt frustrated, but didn't fret too much, since he knew that all he could do for now was follow orders. Instead, he worried about Toga. " _Villains shouldn't date_ " Mustard's words repeated in his head and he felt his frustration grow. Just how did he feel... about _her_?

" _You know... If we weren't villains... by now I would've...probably already... be-"_ Kiriyama rolled over the bed and looked up at the hotel room's ceiling. He sharply inhaled through his teeth and sighed. He felt like it was a mistake to have said that much and shut his eyes tight. " _Lying's not good, huh? Man... I can't be that bad of a liar,"_ thought Kiriyama.

* * *

Toga sat on her bed and opened her backpack. She took out a knife with a red handle and a whetstone. She began to sharpen her knife and thought about Kiriyama, which she did often. She hoped he wasn't going to end up hating her from calling him out on his lie. She didn't want that to happem because Kiriyama was special to her. The boy said she was his first friend and Toga was ecstatic at hearing that. Because he too was her first friend. She liked teasing him and seeing him flustered and his face flushed.

She had always been interested in the boy after seeing his ruthlessness when he was a vigilante and was infatuated when she saw his arms covered in scars. She was stalking him for a while and was surprised when he chose to go after the yakuza that she targeted as well.

Earlier on, she thought of making the boy her target. She wanted to drain his blood and drink it, she wanted to transform into Kiriyama and disappointed when she learned that he was going to be recruited into the League of Villains because then she wouldn't be allowed to kill him. Toga was however, surprised at how she was treated by the boy even after everything she did. She got him framed as a villain, went totally batshit on him and yet the boy still treated her as if she was _a normal girl_ , and even thought of her as his first friend. " _Blood quirks just have side effects like that_ " she remembered him saying that after getting caught fighting in the forest. She hoped he was right and smiled to herself.

She stopped sharpening her knife and laid down on the bed, raising the knife with both hands gripping the handle and pointed it to the hotel room's ceiling. " _Next time don't run, teehee~!"_ Toga frowned and lowered her arms to her side. " _I'm running too aren't I?_ _I mean..._ _I'm crazy... I've stalked, killed, and drained people's blood, then I drink their blood and become them. And I try to run away from myself... because I don't like being Toga Himiko. At the sight of violence I get the urge to inflict violence of my own. I can't control it and I hate it. I stalk criminals and the desire to kill, drain, and drink gets stronger. But when I become someone else... the desire is gone. I finally feel... normal. And it's funny... I've gotta drink someone's blood, transform into someone else just to feel like I'm not some monster. And the rush and adrenaline I feel during the hunting and the fighting is just intoxicating. It poisons my mind... The guilt and the bloodlust... I hate it, I hate being myself. I feel so much better being a yakuza or some scumbag than being... than being myself,"_

Toga's mind then wandered back to Kiriyama. " _But **he** thinks __I'm... nice?"_

She felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes began to water. She tried imagining herself killing Kiriyama. She wanted to see if she had changed, since she used to feel very excited when she thought of murdering the boy. And sure enough, she could tell she had changed when she felt tears stream down her face and her convulsive gasps. She didn't want to kill him.. she thought about Kiriyama dying and she felt immense sadness overcome her. " _I don't... want to kill him? I dont... want him to die?"_


	12. Boogeyman

Kiriyama quietly checked out of his hotel early after being unable to sleep and called Mustard to see if he could stay with him. He didn't tell Toga because he felt it would be too awkward to talk with her after their exchanges. The phone rang for a few seconds before a sleepy voice answered. ["H-hello?"]

"Mustard, I kinda need to crash with you."

Mustard groaned at the other end of the phone and gave an approving grunt. Kiriyama breathed a sigh of relief. "So, where are you at right now?"

"This one place by the Nabu shopping square, it has a big pirate sign. Hurry up, I'm not gonna be conscious for long man,"

"Thanks Mustard,"

* * *

 **LATE AUGUST**

Kiriyama was assigned to enroll a public high school where he would be able to look out for potential members. He however, has not found anyone promising and found it's become a lot harder to blend in the crowd and keep a low profile this time around. He usually spent his lunch trying to find an empty area to eat in and declining people's offers to eat with them because his job wasn't to make friends, his job was to find potential villains.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Kiriyama opened the apartment's door he and Mustard have been staying in for about a month after the brief stay at a cheap hotel. He took off his black t-shirt drenched in sweat and threw it into a laundry basket filled with the two teen's dirty clothes. He has just finished working out at the local gym which he has become a routine thing for him to do on weekends. He walked towards the small kitchen area and opened the fridge and took out a cold waterbottle. He finished drinking it in a few seconds and dropped it in the trash can right next to the fridge.

"Oi, Kiriyama!" exclaimed Mustard. The black haired teen turns around to see Mustard in his dark blue pajamas with stars and rockets printed on it, that Kiriyama thought was the lamest thing he's seen a villain wear. He stopped the urge to laugh and responded. "Yeah?"

"I told you to wake me up when you did! I wanted to meet up with _Akuma_ for lunch, it's 4 p.m. and I'm still in my jammies!" yelled Mustard, scowling at the older teen.

Kiriyama bursted out in laughter and Mustard's face turned red as he got even angrier. "What!?"

"You called them 'jammies'!" laughed Kiriyama. "Are you really thirteen? Are you really a villain?"

"SH-SHUT IT!" stammered Mustard.

"Alright, alright. And hey, it's not my fault you stayed up all night talking to him that you woke up so late," replied Kiriyama. Mustard rolled his eyes at him and walked inside their apartment's only bathroom.

Kiriyama heard the shower turn on and walked to his room to put on some new clothes. He put on a long sleeved white t-shirt that he recently bought after Mustard suggested he buys clothes that aren't black after he found out that all Kiriyama owned were black shirts and black or dark colored jeans and pants.

Kiriyama unplugged his charging phone and checked if he had any new messages. He got a good morning message from Midori who recently got a cheap one room apartment in the Nabu ward after her summer vacation ended, using the money she was given by the League of Villains. Other than that he didn't get one message. He sighed and felt disappointed that he hasn't heard from Toga ever since he quietly left the hotel they both went to early. He sent a message a few days after when he decided to just end the awkwardness between them and meet up but she never responded leaving him worried that he screwed up their friendship. He felt that he was just going to defuse the situation and make it so that they'll just ignore anything awkward and embarrassing that happened between them and continue being friends and team mates.

Kiriyama's phone buzzed as he got another message from Midori, asking him what the two teens were going to do. He replied to Midori's message by telling her that Mustard was going to get ready to recruit a villain that Mustard had met through some deep-web website. Kiriyama wasn't so sure about Mustard being so eager and keen on recruiting the guy he met but decided that he was going to trust him. When push comes to shove he's skilled enough to get away, especially with Mustard being able to knock someone out with his quirk. He just hoped that they're recruiting someone strong and dependable.

 _Cool!_ replied Midori. _Good luck! Make sure to give details after, k? :D_

 _Thanks and I'll be sure to tell you_ texted Kiriyama. He turned his phone off, plugged the charger in, and rested his head on his bed's pillow. He then realized that he still didn't know why she wanted to be a villain. She could've been a great asset to the heroes or hospitals everywhere but decided to throw all of that away. Surely she didn't join the League of Villains just so she could repay her debt to Toga and him right? He felt a little worried but at the same time, a little thankful that their team had a medic.

Kiriyama's mind then wandered off to the day he was recruited into the League of Villains. He remembered thinking about changing society so that the quirkless or weak-quirked people would not be treated poorly by people with better quirks. He did not want anymore kids to be treated like he was. Kiriyama's eyelids got heavy and he shut his eyes. He thought about how he wanted to take revenge on his childhood bullies. He wanted to _hurt_ and even _kill_ one of them. He then remembered the moment he realized that his thoughts meant he shouldn't be allowed to be a hero. Heroes didn't take revenge on their bullies, heroes don't kill. Kiriyama's thoughts got lazier and foggier as the black haired teen drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kiriyama was in a blank space and heard a hauntingly familiar laughter of children behind him. He turned around to see a four boys forming a circle around something. The red backpacks next to them suggested that they were still in elementary school.

"Worthless!" said a faceless child.

"Pathetic!" said another faceless child.

"Useless!" said another.

"Tell me, trash..." this time a boy with spiky purple hair, an icy, piercing red glare and a sadistic smirk on his blurred face. "Why! The hell! Are weaklings! Like you! Still! Alive!?"

With every phrase, he kicked something in the circle formed by the him and the faceless children. The last kick launched a boy towards Kiriyama.

Kiriyama attempted to catch the boy but his hands went through him as if he were a ghost. He turned around to see a black haired boy wearing a torn shirt colored red with his own blood. He had bruises, bumps, tears, and blood everywhere on his body. Kiriyama felt a lump in his throat found out the identity of the boy and the reason as to why this had felt familiar to him... because this pathetic, half-dead child was ten year old Kiriyama Ken.

The purple haired boy's face cleared and Kiriyama felt himself getting crushed by some invisible pressure that brought him to his knees. Ah. Yes, this feeling. It was fear. This boy was Kiriyama's boogeyman. Kiriyama remembered that the boy was his classmate for only two months before he moved away, but in those brief two months, he made Kiriyama's life hell. The first day of their fifth grade class, he asked everyone for info about their quirks and when he found out that Kiriyama's quirk made his blood taste sweet, he broke down laughing. His quirk was so useless that he was basically quirkless, and so he decided to have some fun with Kiriyama.

"Quirks are everything, you know. I thin-no, I _know_ that quirks determine your worth to society, the stronger or the more useful your quirk is; the more worth you have as a person. But the thing is, you _disgusting_ _freak_! You're a pathetic, quirkless, piece of garbage! And quirkless people HAVE ZERO WORTH! You're just a waste of space. You're a damn eyesore, _Trashiyama._ " said the violet haired boy, kneeling down by the beaten Kiriyama. A horrible grin appeared on his face and he stood up. "Now then! That was lesson three and by now you should remember what I've taught you, right? Tell me, _Scummyama_ , what did you learn?"

"...I...-rthless...-aste...of space..." whispered the beaten boy, somehow still conscious. The purple haired boy's grin widened. "Look at that! He's finally learned! Before you pass out, worm, you took a nasty fall while climbing trees and got all these nasty injuries all right? And you love going to school and love living your pathetic life. Alright?"

The purple haired boy moved away the next week, and Kiriyama remembered the class giving him a tearful farewell party. He hated these memories of his elementary school days. He hated how weak and pathetic he felt. And for a long time he hated himself for being weak, pathetic, and worthless. He hated that they were right about him. Kiriyama dropped to his knees on the floor and couldn't hold back the tears. Funny, he was still too weak to fight back his tears.

* * *

Kiriyama opened his eyes and was wide awake. He wiped his wet face with his sleeve and sighed. It had been a long time since he had a dream like that. He used to have dreams like that a lot when he was younger and hated it. The purple haired boy that had bullied him moved away a few months later but the emotional and physical scars he gave to Kiriyama had stayed with him ever since. " _I'm better now... I'm stronger, much stronger, I have worth to the League, a lot of worth! I'm not the same helpless child back then, I'm different now! DIFFERENT! Not that weakling, quirkless, waste of space child that I was back then!"_

Kiriyama took a deep breath to relax himself and ran his hand through his hair. He picked up his phone and found out he had slept for five hours. He opens up his messages and read a text Mustard sent, letting Kiriyama know that he had to reschedule his meeting and instead he was going to meet up with Atsuhiro for dinner and tell him about the ' _Akuma_ ' person he met online, and that he was also going to come back home late.

Kiriyama felt his stomach grumble and realized that he hasn't eaten dinner yet. He got up and grabbed his dark red oni mask and tucked it inside his pants' waistband and put his shirt over it. He walked outside, locked the door and walked to a nearby convenience store where he bought a bento and a couple of bottles of lemon iced-tea.

"Ken-chan?" said a masculine voice. The black haired teen froze and lowered his hand to where he had the mask tucked in. He slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Magne. But then he sported a look of confusion on his face

"Yes, Magne-san?" replied Kiriyama. Magne examined the raven haired teen and shook his head. Kiriyama looked like a disaster. His hair was messier than usual, his skin was pale opposed to the usual tanned skin, and his eyes were red and strained.

"You look like a hot mess, more than you usually do!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"It's not a compliment,"

"I'm fine though, Magne-san,"

"Tell me what's botherin' ya, I'm betting something's in your mind right?"

Kiriyama was not in the mood for chit-chat, he was still feeling terrible after waking up from that nightmare. And Magne was just a teammate that he had barely spoken to, so he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him. Seeing the look of discomfort and annoyance on the boy's face, the transgender villain sighed. "Look, Ken-chan. When I was feeling down about me being the way I am... I talked to a friend that accepted me for who I was and I felt better. I promise you, you will feel the same way if we talk about your problems. We're both in the same team right? And as far as I'm concerned, you're still a lost and confused teenager that needs some help, and I believe I can give you an ear if you need it."

Kiriyama gave a small and warm smile. For a crew of villains, some of them were real softies. Kiriyama then remembered Magne had attempted murder twenty-nine times but here she was, attempting to help him with his problems just because she wanted to be a good teammate.

"Alright, Magne-san, let's head to my apartment and I'll share some of the tea I bought. And talk about our feelings, like real villains." replied Kiriyama, with a sarcastic tone at the last sentence.


	13. Akuma

"What a horrifying dream..." said Magne. She stroked her scruffy chin and looked deep in thought. Kiriyama had just told her all about the nightmare he had and how it came from memories as a student in elementary school. He scratched his head and took a sip from one of the bottles of lemon iced-tea he bought. Magne crossed her right leg over her left and spoke once more, "No need to worry, Ken-chan. I think you're very different now, you've got the power to protect yourself now, don't you?"

"I know... I guess sometimes I just feel like that weak and pathetic little child again, and I hate it. I was almost caught by the U.A. brats during the raid, I was this close" Kiriyama brought his pointing finger and thumb closer, almost touching, "to losing this group that I finally feel like I belong to."

"You're afraid of losing the League of Villains?" asked Magne. Kiriyama gave a single nod. "I've... made friends here, believe it or not. I guess I want to be strong enough to protect them and the group we belong to."

Magne snorted and shook his head. "I've seen how you and the other two babies of the group get along. Especially you and Toga."

"Shut it." Kiriyama replied.

"Just teasing you, Ken-chan." chuckled Magne. "But, I can definitely relate to you. I've always been an outcast in society. I was always harassed for being myself, and it always ended up with me trying to kill them and running away from some heroes or the cops. Then, a friend of mine... She was very timid and shy but she told me that she respected and admired my ability to put myself out there while being myself. She made me feel normal and I decided that's what I want... To be free from the shackles society has put me in, and this group has given me a chance to do that. And we're all so different but simultaneously... we're the same. We're all outcasts that want to change society. And we've got nobody else except the people of this group now, right?"

Kiriyama felt a lump form in his throat and he gave Magne a smile that seemed to be the only thing keeping him from shedding tears. "Thank you... thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're my comrade now, right, Kiriyama Ken?" asked Magne.

"Yeah, we're comrades, Hikiishi Kenji-san." replied the teen. Magne gave him a friendly slap on the back and stood up. "I'm going back home now, buh-bye, Ken-chan, let's talk some more at a later date."

/

Kiriyama finished his convenience store boxed meal and was about to go to sleep when the door unlocked and a tired Mustard stumbled in, with Atsuhiro entering as well, just behind the teenager. Atsuhiro shut the front door and Mustard yawned.

"Kiriyama, talk to Atsuhiro-san, I'm gonna go pass out in my bedroom now." said the brown haired teenager, sleepily. He drowsily walked to his room and ignored the fact that he didn't close the door, and jumped into his bed. Kiriyama ran a hand through his messy, black hair and sighed. "What is it, Atsuhiro-san?"

"I just wanted to talk about the progress you're making in that high school." he replied.

Kiriyima frowned. "Yeah, about that... It's exactly what you'd expect from a public high school. All of them are wanna-be's with mediocre quirks and no one wants to be a villain. It seems that the Hero-Killer's little speech doesn't have the same shine that it used to have a couple months ago."

Atsuhiro sighed and leaned back on the door. "Shigaraki Tomura expected that to happen, he just wanted to make sure though."

Kiriyama nodded and thought about Shigaraki's other special mission that involved Toga. "Hey, Atsuhiro-san?"

"Yes?"

"There were two special missions right? Me posing as a normal high school student and one with Toga."

"That's correct."

"What was Toga's mission, is she finished? She hasn't really stayed in touch with Mustard and I, and the way we left each other was kind of... awkward."

Atsuhiro crossed his arms and his lips curled into an amused smile. "Awkward huh? Well, you are at that age, I suppose."

"Wha-" Kiriyama began before being cut off by the older man. "She went undercover as this one hero brat for the provisional hero license exam and get some blood. Her quirk allows us to have some real interesting plans, you know."

"I see, um, is she unable to talk to others during this mission?" asked Kiriyama, hoping that she was ordered not to talk rather than her choosing to ignore him thanks to that embarrassing last conversation they had. He found himself missing her more than he thought he would have, he genuinely enjoyed the bond they had and didn't want to lose it over some silly, awkward tension between them. Atsuhiro stood up straight and sighed. "She was ordered not to, she only calls if she's got some blood. She should return in a couple days."

Kiriyama nodded with a pensive expression on his face. Atsuhiro opened the door and exited the apartment room. He turned around to close the door, but before doing so, he told Kiriyama one last thing, with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it, Kiriyama-kun. Chances are she'd call you before she'd call us."

Kiriyama smiled at the older man. "I'll see you later, Atsuhiro-san."

/

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

It was a boring weekday and Kiriyama was getting tired of high school. He was being forced to remember and regurgitate useless information day in and day out. The young villain was getting burnt out and would rather break his arm again than spend one more minute learning about what the world was like before quirks appeared. Sorry to disappoint, but it was boring and kind of sad. He was walking home after ignoring yet again another invitation to go home together with a few of his forgettable classmates, when his phone rang. He picked up and instinctively said. "What do you want, Mustard?"

This caused the person on the other end to giggle. But this wasn't the boyish laugh that Mustard had, it was a cheerful, feminine laugh that caused Kiriyama to stop walking in the middle of a cross-walk. "Wait, Toga-chan?"

A driver honked his horn at the teenager and Kiriyama sped to the other side of the road, slightly embarrassed at the fact that her laugh had such an impact.

"Yup, it's me! Were you so glad to hear me, that you stopped in the middle of the street, Kiriyama-kun?" teased Toga. Kiriyama let his lips curl into a small smile. "Nope, the fleeting thought of Mustard turning into a girl freaked me out for a second and caused me to freeze while crossing the road."

This caused Toga to let out an even louder giggle. After she finished laughing, Toga released a sigh. "I missed you peeps!"

"Yeah, we missed you too. So, are you calling to tell me you're finished with your mission and coming back soon or did you just want to hear my voice again?" teased Kiriyama. He usually doesn't tease or joke around as much as he's doing now. He didn't know why, but he found himself wanting to now that he's talking with Toga again.

"Oh my gosh! What like happened while I was gone? It's like you're a different person now! And trust me, I know all about that."

"I don't know, I guess I'm in a good mood right now."

"Well, I hope you'll be in a better mood after I do this!"

"Do wh-" began Kiriyama before feeling a tap on his right shoulder. He looked over his right shoulder but there wasn't anyone there, then he looked to his left and was greeted by Toga, who had a wide grin that showed off her sharp canine teeth. Kiriyama was going to return the grin with his own but found himself wrapped between Toga's arms. The raven haired teen's cheeks heated up to a slight pink and because he wasn't used to physical contact like this, his body stiffened into a statue. He thought that the awkward tension they had from before normally would've made it a little difficult to do such things. But then again, Kiriyama thought that he should've been smart enough to realize that Toga's not exactly normal. And neither was he.

He quickly relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around Toga. "Well, aren't you excited to see me again? I think you've spent too much time undercover, Toga-chan."

They let each other go and both gave each other a brief glance before Kiriyama immediately looked away, embarrassed. Toga just smiled at this and replied, "Yup, the gal I was undercover as was like a super social gal."

"So that's why you're talking like that?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, just please don't be so social with everybody in the League and hug them, I don't think Dabi is a very touchy-feely guy."

"I won't, just you." grinned Toga. Kiriyama felt a wave of relief and embarrassment. Wait. Relief? Why was he relieved to hear that? Kiriyama shook his head and thought that school must really be driving him insane. "Let's go meet up with Mustard, I'm sure he'd like to see you again."

"Alright, let's go!" cheered Toga.

/

Mustard was pissed off. 'Akuma' still hasn't showed up and he had been waiting for well over an hour, sitting on or pacing back and forth by the park bench.

"MUSTARD!"

Oh, great. A nuisance has shown up. "Toga Himiko, what are you doing here?"

"Wait for me, Toga-chan."

Although Mustard no longer thought of him as a nuisance, when he's paired with the blonde devil they fuse together to become one of the most annoying things in Mustard's life. Mustard groaned and slapped his forehead. "Get out, you frustrating idiots! I've got to wait for this 'Aku-moron', so I could try to recruit him into the goddamn League!"

"Like chill out, Mustard, oh my gosh!" replied Toga. Mustard scowled at her and turned to Kiriyama. "Why is the little psychopath talking like that, Kiriyama?"

"She was undercover as a gal." explained the taller boy.

"Great, she's going to be even more annoying now." spat Mustard.

"Yo, that's like super mean, Mustard!" exclaimed Toga. Mustard just groaned in response. Kiriyama laughed and was about to speak again but he stiffened up when he saw _him_. "Are you Moon's Guns Seven-Seven?"

Mustard turned and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! You're finally here, Akuma!"

Kiriyama felt goosebumps and chills all over his body. _He_ was this 'Akuma' guy that Mustard has been trying to recruit all this time. _He's_ changed a lot... He wore his purple hair in a pony tail that was just above his shoulders. He had purple bangs that ended just below his eyebrows and just above his long eyelashes. He stood a good four inches taller than Kiriyama, putting him at about six feet and two inches. He wore a stylish, dark-brown, leather jacket over a plain black shirt. He wore well-fitted light blue jeans and black sneakers on. The only thing that didn't change is that same piercing stare he had that looked even more horrifying with his dark red eyes. He turned his head a little to the right and creepily leered at Toga, causing her to scowl at him, something she rarely did. Then, he shifted his blood-colored eyes to Kiriyama, who was positioned behind Mustard. He gave him the same leer before a spark of recognition came over his eyes and he gave Kiriyama a crooked grin. "Kiriyama Ken-chaaan!"

The red-eyed teen walked towards him and Kiriyama quickly pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Oh, do you guys know ea-" Mustard began, being cut off by a hard shove from his online acquaintance. Kiriyama lunged forward with his knife pointed at the purple haired teen, hoping to stab him in the stomach. Akuma dodged the attack by side stepping while tripping Kiriyama at the same time. The black haired teen caught himself before he hit the ground and rolled out of the way, dodging a stomp. He looked up to find that the pony-tailed teen had his arm cocked back ready to punch him. Kiriyama knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the punch, so he braced himself but the fist never connected. Toga had tackled the tall boy while he was in midair and was saddled on top of him. She had her hands above him, gripping a knife. She brought the knife down with force but Akuma grabbed her wrists just before they made impact. Then, the purple-haired young man rolled on the ground while holding Toga and took the advantageous position, saddle on top of her this time with his knees holding her arms down. He cocked back his arm and just as his arm was going downward, Kiriyama horizontally swung a red sword at him. Akuma got away but a long, shallow cut appeared on the left side of his torso.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her." said Kiriyama, with a dark, blood-thirsty glare.

"Not just fear and hate this time, Kiriyama Ken-chaaaaan? You've added blood-thirst as well, huh?" replied Akuma. "Delightful! You're finally fighting back after all this time!"

"I'm going to cut open a hole inside you and make you spill your guts out of it, _Mashima_." replied Kiriyama, spite filling his voice.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, worm." said the purple haired teen with a smile. Just before they were about to make their moves, a loud yell was heard from behind Kiriyama. He turned to see a pair of cops running towards them. He looked back to where his opponent was only to find out he had already fled from the scene. Kiriyama ran towards Toga and quickly gave her a hand to help her up and then did the same for Mustard. After about ten minutes they finally lost the cops and stopped at an alleyway to catch their breath. Kiriyama kicked a metal trash can into the brick wall and let out enraged grunts.

"You knew... Akuma... Kiriyama?" asked Mustard, still trying to catch his breath. Kiriyama kicked the trash can one last time. "That was Mashima Ayato, and he's basically the goddamn anti-Christ."


	14. Overhaul

"I still think calling him the anti-Christ is too much," said Mustard. Kiriyama sighed, he had just finished explaining to his two teenage friends as to why he knew Mashima. He told them about how he was bullied harshly by him and his group of friends, though the worst of it ended months later when Mashima moved away, his group still liked to harrass him at times. "Whatever, that's not the point. He's not like us, you know..."

"What do you mean, Kiriyama-kun?" asked Toga. Kiriyama paused for a moment and had a pensive look on his face. "He's not an outcast, he's never been ostracized by society. I'm not a hundred percent sure at what he wants but I think he's either going to start his own version of the holocaust or enslave quirkless and people with weak quirks."

"Wow, maybe anti-Christ isn't too far off..." said Mustard, shocked. The brown haired teen scratched his head. "What do we do then?"

"Report in to Atsuhiro-san, tell him that your recruiting was a bust and cut off all communication with that asshole, Mashima." ordered Kiriyama. Mustard opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by all three of the teens' phones ringing. Kiriyama put his hand up to halt his friends from picking it up and answered his own phone. "Hello?"

["Kiriyama-kun? You're with the other two right?"]

"Yeah, what do you need from us, Atsuhiro-san?"

["We've got some yakuza bigwig who wants to join the League. We need you guys in the warehouse as soon as possible."]

"Really? Who?"

["An important member of the underworld and the took over the Yakuza when their old boss went comatose, he's named _Overhaul_ "]

Kiriyama's eyes widened in recognition of the name. "We'll be there, see you."

* * *

"Disgusting..." said a brown haired man wearing a plague doctor mask, multiple ear piercings, and a green hoodie with dark blue fur on the hood. His eyes were full of disgust "This base looks unhygienic..."

"Yeah! You think we'd take you to our actual base so quickly? This is where you'll be doing your interview." said a man in a black and grey, full-body suit. The brown haired man scowled at the statement. "Give me a break here, Twice. It's so damn dusty in here... I feel like I'm gonna catch some kind of disease."

Twice opened the metal sliding door and a cloud of dust came flying out causing the brown haired man to grimace. Twice chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, Mr. Overhaul-guy, everyone inside already has some sort of illness!"

They entered the ware house and Overhaul could see a few people inside. A muscular man wearing sun-glasses with thick lips, a scruffy chin and shoulder length hair sat on top of what looked to be a desk. He held a large beam-shaped object covered in tape, which Overhaul paid extra attention to. Another person sat on top of a metallic table, he wore a top-hat, a black vest and pants, white almost-knee-length boots, a long sleeved undershirt, gloves, and a mask that seemed to be hiding a middle-aged man's face. Sat on the ground, under him was a brown-haired boy, wearing a black gas mask that covered all of his head and seemed to be dressed in a middle-school boy's black uniform. Near by those two were two others. One was a man of average height with messy black hair, a dark-red colored demon mask covering his face, and the rest of his outfit was black and didn't show any of his skin except for his hand and neck. The other one was a girl in a high school uniform, her blonde hair styled into messy buns on either side of her head, and a black scarf that appeared to have a design that showed sharp teeth. She was excitedly talking to the black-haired man and ignoring the heavy tension in the room that Overhaul caused by entering.

"Chameleon, please stop." said the masked man.

"Chameleon?" said the blonde, confused. "Oh yeah, that's me."

The boy wearing a gas mask sighed and brought his hand to his mask. A man with blue hair and many disembodied hands attached to his face and body spoke, "So you're the gangster right? The Capo of the Eightfold Cleansers."

"He's a gangster? Like a yakuza? Girl, this is a first for me, how excitin'!" exclaimed the muscular man holding the covered beam. The blue haired man sighed and replied to him, "Calm down, Magne."

Chameleon looked at the man in the top-hat and asked, "There's something that makes him different from us, I'm guessing?"

"Alright. Allow this old timer to teach a high school dropout like you and Blackblood what you need to know." said the older man looking towards the messy haired man and the blonde. "Back in the day, here was a slew of scary bands operating the underworld. But then, heroes it their little heyday and laid them bare, dismantling them. When All Might arrived on the scene, he made sure their time in power was all but over. The ones who managed to scramble away without getting their tails yanked back went on to live meager lives, constantly seen by others as villain wannabes. To put it simply, they're just some old dinosaurs waiting for their inevitable extinction."

"Well, no faults there." stated Overhaul. Magne chuckled and asked, "So what brings a fine, yakuza scraping through life like you, to our part of the woods? Are you another one of those types who're feeling high off All Might's retirement?"

"No... Moreso even than All Might's... It's All For One's departure that's really big." answered Overhaul. The blue haired man expression changed into a dark glare under the disembodied hand that covered his face and directed the glare towards Overhaul after the mention of All For One.

"He was the emperor, the Kingpin who ruled the entire underworld... my generation treated him like an urban legend but the old-timers feared him with conviction, and when rumors floated of his demise, they only feared him more... That's the man who revealed himself... and then got thrown into Tartarus. In other words, the Kingpin is now gone... From both the Light, and the Shadows." continued Overhaul. Then, his voice suddenly became a lot colder and sharper. "I wonder... who'll be the next Kingpin?"

"...You're saying you knew who my sensei is... and yet you'd still dare to provoke me?" replied the blue haired man with venomous spite in his voice. "I'm the next Kingpin. I'm gathering influence as we speak, and soon we're going to expand. And with that power, we're going to curb-stomp this hero world. Mark my words."

Overhaul stared at the blue haired man for a moment, his mask hiding his amused smile. "Do you have a plan, Shigaraki Tomura?"

"A plan?" scowled Shigaraki. "Didn't you come here to join forces with us?"

"There's another term for a goal that doesn't have a plan to back it up, and that's 'pipe dream'. You present me with a pipe dream, I'm not going to be thrilled." replied Overhaul, taking a step forward. "So what if you expand your forces? How are you going to control them to begin with? What sort of organization are you aiming for?"

His smile widened under the plague doctor mask. "It started with Hero-Killer Stain, then Muscular and the escaped death row convict, Moonfish. Three first-rate weapons and you immediately lost them all didn't you? You didn't know how to use them! You can barely even handle using the rest of your group and you've got some snot-nosed brats making up a good chunk of your forces. What's the point of gaining powerful weapons when you don't know how to use them? Or having members that still need babysitters?"

The boy in the gas mask suddenly stood up but the man in the top-hat put his hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calmed down. Overhaul continued, "In order to realize your goals, you need a plan. And I have a plan."

Shigaraki sighed and said, "Twice, next time you bring someone, make sure you confirm what their intentions are."

"To execute the plan, I need money. A whole lot of money. And the world isn't exactly overflowing with rich freaks who'd invest in some ' _dinosaurs waiting for their inevitable extinction_ '. But if I had you, whose reputation has swelled far and wide, with me, then it'd be a whole other matter. Come under my umbrella, and I'll show you just how well I can use you all. And then, I'll be the next Kingpin." said Overhaul, with a menacing look of determination in his eyes and conviction in his voice.

"Go home." commanded Shigaraki in an icy tone. Magne hopped off the desk and uncovered the beam which wasn't actually a beam but a large magnet. "Sorry, yakuza-chan, we didn't join up like this to be _under_ someone."

Suddenly, Overhaul felt himself getting pulled towards Magne by a magnetic force. And he hastily took off his gloves. Magne continued, "I met up with a friend some time ago and he told me about how a certain group was special to him, and how he liked belonging to something, even though that group was filled with people very different from himself, they accepted him for who he was! And didn't try to force him to be something else!"

Magne was ready to swing the magnet at Overhaul. "And I agree with him! I'm here because I wanted to live without being bound by anything! We'll decide where we belong by OURSELVES!"

The magnet was just a few inches away from making impact with Overhaul when the gangster's bare index finger pressed into Magne's forearm. Magne's eyes widened under his sunglasses as he felt his body tighten and squeeze, then... _**POP!**_ Just like that... Magne's upper body exploded, causing dark blood to splatter wildly in all directions, and leaving behind only his legs, ONLY HIS LEGS, and the magnet he was holding. Everyone looked at the scene in shock and horror. And the man in the red mask let out a wordless cry. Magne was dead. " _DIRTY. DISGUSTING. FILTHY._ "

"MAGNE!" exclaimed the man in the top-hat. Overhaul shuddered in disgust and wrapped his arms around himself. "You guys fired the first shots... I hate doing that. So messy, so dirty. So damn DIRTY..."

The man in the top-hat jumped off the metallic table and sprinted towards Overhaul. Shigaraki saw this and yelled, "Mr. Compress! STOP!"

Mr. Compress held his left arm out ready to use his quirk. " _This guy is bad news, I gotta imprison him with my quirk. Huh!? It's not_ _activating_!"

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Overhaul, with great disgust in his tone. He raised his arm to slap away Mr. Compress' arm but was unable to as a dark red ball was shot at him, grazing him but making a deep cut on his bicep, causing him to recoil and miss Mr. Compress. The man in the top-hat used this as a chance to get away. Overhaul grunted in pain and inhaled sharply.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you..." angrily repeated the man in the red demon mask, who held a long, sharp knife with a red handle in his left hand and his right hand was pointed at him in a finger-gun gesture, with his index finger dripping in blood. Overhaul scowled. "Shield me!"

Suddenly another man in a plague doctor mask appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of Overhaul taking the blood bullet meant for him.

"Ugh!" grunted the human shield. The bullet hit him in the chest, no doubt hitting his heart.

"That was a close call, Overhaul." said a voice from above. Then, the wall behind Overhaul was destroyed as a gigantic monster ran through it and a few other yakuza came to Overhaul's aid. Twice in his hyper tone exclaimed, "WAIT! WE WEREN'T FOLLOWED HERE! HOW'D THEY DO THAT!?"

"Must be the work of one of their quirks..." replied Shigaraki. Overhaul held his injured arm and winced in pain. "You're late."

"I missed one shot... but it seems it was immediately effective." said a yakuza dressed all in white. Then he poked the other yakuza, that shielded Overhaul from Kiriyama's shot, with his feet. "Damn, nice shootin' kid, you just killed a pretty good friend of ours."

"I wished to finish this without incident, Villain Alliance. With the situation as is, any calm decision-making has broken down. Yes... whittling away at each other's forces is also unproductive. We each have one dead...so let's let cooler heads prevail and talk at a later date." said Overhaul, gripping his bleeding arm.

"You're not going to go anywhere. As if I'll let you get away with killing one of ours. A quick bullet to one of your vital organs doesn't seem so appealing to me. But separating you from your legs with a blade seems a little like poetic justice. You're dying. Right here, right now." raged the red masked man, his shaky tone filled with spite. Chameleon pulled out a sharpened knife with a yellow handle that was strapped to her thigh, hidden under her skirt. "Tomura, I can stab him, right? I'm gonna stab 'em."

Shigaraki raised a hand halting the villains. "...No, don't... Stand back, Blackblood,"

"What!? You're screwin' with me, Shigaraki! He's fuckin' dying tonight!" growled the black haired man. Twice raised a finger and pointed at Shigaraki, and in a deep voice with the same hyper energy he has, added, "Make him take responsibility!"

"Twice," said Shigaraki.

"SIR, YES, SIR!?" replied Twice.

"Hold Blackblood down," ordered the blue haired man.

"No way, you can basically taste the killing intent in him! AYE AYE CAP'N!" saluted Twice, who duplicated himself until there were three of him, and then they tackled Blackblood into the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME, BU-" struggled Blackblood, who's mouth was then covered by two of the Twice clones' hands. Overhaul reached into his pocket and threw out a card that landed right in front of Shigaraki's feet. "Wise choice, Shigaraki Tomura. I won't say 'do it immediately', but the sooner you do, the better. Think about it... Your organization and all that... Call me when you've regained your composure."

The masked yakuza members then left through the exit, except the monster-sized one, who chose to leave through the exit he made when he crashed into and destroyed the wall.

"Get off of Kiriyama-kun," ordered the blonde girl, who sheathed her knife back into the strap on her thigh.

"You're not the boss of me! As you command, Toga-chan~!" replied Twice. The black haired man took off his mask and threw it to the ground while sharply exhaling through his teeth. "Magne is dead... and you let that bastard go?"

Shigaraki glared at the teen and sighed as he removed the disembodied hand that was attached to his face. "Yeah, I did."


	15. Toga Himiko & The Eightfold Cleansers

"Damn brat" said Shigaraki, massaging his swollen cheek while sitting down on the bar counter. Their new hideout was a bar just like the last one but much more spacious.

"He's just angry, and shouldn't you have been just as angry? You lost an important chess piece, Shigaraki, and now there seems to be a new opposing King on the board. You may lose even more pawns if you don't step it up." replied Kurogiri, cleaning a shot glass. Out of all the responses Kurogiri thought Shigaraki would say, he wasn't expecting a chuckle.

"Of course I'm angry, we expected that shithead to try and join us, not try to make us his underlings. He's a cocky bastard, and that's how we're going to take him down." growled Shigaraki. He furiously scratched his neck and continued, "We lost a strong pawn and that's going to hurt us, all of us, for sure, but we're going to hit back harder and we're going to exterminate these Yakuza dinosaurs."

* * *

Kiriyama Ken was lying down on the grass next to a tree, with his forearm covering his eyes. He had just finished venting his anger by slashing at trees with a blood sword he created with his quirk. Now that the anger was beginning to fade he was just lying on his back feeling tired...Tired and sad. Magne had just died. Died in a horrific way, right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"Weren't we going to talk again, Hikiishi-san?"

"I didn't know you guys were close," a feminine voice suddenly said. Kiriyama slowly sat up to see Toga with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Kiriyama looked at her with a face void of emotion and said in a monotone voice, "How long have you been here, Toga-chan?"

"I've been here for a while now," she answered. Kiriyama sighed and stood up. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I don't really feel like going home yet, I don't want to leave knowing you're feeling down," Toga replied. Kiriyama forced a small smile. "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine, Toga-chan. Now, let's go."

Kiriyama turned around and began to walk but stopped and his body stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"I told you not to run away last time, didn't I?" the blonde said from behind Kiriyama. The black haired teen's gaze dropped to the ground. "Run away from what?"

"From telling the truth," she answered.

"Why should you care?" he asked.

"You're my friend, my first friend, my only friend," said Toga.

"We're just teammates," said Kiriyama. He felt her arms tighten around him. "Do you really think that, Kiriyama-kun? That we're not friends? Didn't you say we were? That I was also your first friend?"

"Sorry, I did say that. I'm just frustrated that's all," he said.

"I know you are. I think we all are," she replied.

"You're being strange, Toga," Kiriyama pointed out. The blonde loosened her grip a little. "I'm always strange,"

"Yeah, but not like this. You'd usually just have a crazy grin on your face and way too cheerful tone in your voice, for a villain," said Kiriyama.

"Yeah, I guess I've just had a lot of time to think about things," she replied, with her arms tightening around Kiriyama.

"Think about what?" he asked.

"The villain alliance, my new friends, you," she answered. Toga was now holding on to Kiriyama for dear life and he could feel her heart racing. He softly asked, "Really?"

"Yup. And it's not really me acting different, it's more like I'm finally being myself," she released Kiriyama from her embrace. The boy turned around and saw her flashing him a sad smile. "What do you mean by that, Toga-chan?"

"I think you're right about my quirk messing with me. Every time I see something violent, or just a drop of blood, I'd feel the desire to hurt others, the need to bleed, thirst to kill," answered Toga. Kiriyama tensed up as he saw her look so... vulnerable and how genuine she was acting. "Whenever my blood lust settled I'd always feet terrible, and I'd escape that feeling by becoming someone else. I had to become someone else because I didn't want to be myself. My bloodthirsty, crazy, murderous self and the guilt of killing was really wearing me down. I became someone else and I wouldn't feel the guilt anymore. And I guess at some point I just embraced the insanity that came with my quirk so I could live as myself without having to deal with that guilt... and I would've stayed crazy if it wasn't for you."

Kiriyama's eyes widened and opened his mouth to respond but he wasn't able to think of anything to say, he just stood there at a loss for words. Toga looked down and fidgeted with her cardigan's sleeves. A light, chilly breeze blew and Kiriyama shivered, snapping out of his shock. "Er, Toga..."

"I really like how cute my skirt is, but it isn't really good for the cold," she said, trying to change the subject. The wind blew harder and both teens shivered. "It's getting cold and late, let's go home, Kiriyama-kun~"

Toga skipped past Kiriyama with her usual smile back on her face. The boy stared at the girl's back for a few seconds still a little shocked and trying to process what had just happened. She didn't look like herself. Well, she didn't look like how she usually does. Her eyes were full of clarity and not a hint of insanity in them, and she wasn't smiling, it was nothing at all like he was used to. She told him personal things, she told him about her feelings. Kiriyama thought he was right after all. Without her quirk making her go crazy, she was just a teenage girl with her own problems.

"Fine," he said. Toga stopped skipping and without turning around, she asked, "What?"

"I won't run away anymore," said Kiriyama. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly and began, "I'm upset about Magne's death and I'm even more upset that Shigaraki ordered us to back down,"

Toga turned around and faced Kiriyama. He was looking at the grass and his dark bangs hid his eyes. "And I feel so powerless and I hate feeling like this. I _hate_ it. I couldn't stop her death, I couldn't avenge her, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do... I don't want to wait for orders from Shigaraki but I know I'll just screw things up if I act on my own. I want to kill Overhaul and get revenge but that won't turn out well at all. Magne shouldn't have died, we just started to know each other and she told me that we'll talk another time. That's impossible now..."

He looked up and his eyes met Toga's, "And I'm also feeling a little scared."

"Of what?' asked Toga.

"Scared of losing more friends. I don't want to lose anymore, I don't want to lose Mustard, I don't want to lose _you_."

Toga moved towards him and took hold of his hand. Kiriyama looked at their hands and felt his heart race. He raised his head and gazed into her golden, cat-like eyes. She opened her mouth and said, "I don't want to lose you either, you're my one and only, precious friend."

Her golden eyes stared deeply into Kiriyama's, mesmerizing him. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow as it basked in the moonlight and Kiriyama's heart beat faster. She had never looked so pretty - no - she had never looked so beautiful. Kiriyama felt a warm feeling in his stomach and it seemed to flip around inside him.

She gave him a bright smile and continued, "And you don't have to worry, Mustard and I will be fine. I promise you that we will,"

He returned her smile with a small one of his own, "Thank you, Toga-chan. Let's head back,"

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Shigaraki knocked on the door to the basement of where the Eightfold Cleansers resided. The door was opened by a man who wore a plague doctor mask, a white coat that reached his black boots and its hood covering the rest of his head. Shigaraki entered the room and quickly examined it. It was a white room, with just two couches facing each other, a table in between them, and a poster on the wall with an 8 pointed logo and the words 'EIGHTFOLD CLEANSERS' underneath the logo. The room was immaculate, no stains, no traces of anything dirty.

"Can't say much for the decor," commented Shigaraki.

"I'm not partial to messy layouts," replied Overhaul, who sat on the couch that was placed farthest from the door. He sat next to a tiny person who was holding a bundle of cash and wore a similar pointy mask but in white and a black full-body costume. Shigaraki raised his deathly pale hand and scratched his neck. Overhaul frowned under his mask. The blue haired man spoke, "You made me walk circles around the basement floor for half an hour! I felt like a damn ant! How the hell do they make places for yakuzas?"

"We can never be sure who's watching from where, or what a guest might be thinking. There are a fair few routes leading from the basement floor that are connected to each other. And this reception room is a hidden room on this floor," explained Overhaul.

"The fact we're still alive and kicking is thanks to these here cramped quarters," added the tiny man next to Overhaul. "Also! About the phone call the other day, what's the big idea? You'll side with us _conditional on the terms_?"

Shigaraki sat down on the opposite couch and placed his right foot on the table, "Don't take it in such a self-serving way. This is just a confluence of interests."

Overhaul frowned once again under his mask, "Put down your foot, you're going to leave dirt all over the table."

"Wanna try that again, oh _capo_? How about a nice 'could you please put your foot down?' Cuz in this situation you ought to be bowing your head." said Shigaraki. "First of all, we're not gonna be _under_ you. We'll be doing as we please. Let's split it even. If we're gonna _join hands_ , as it were, then I'm willing to cooperate."

"Is that your condition?" asked Overhaul. Shigaraki raised his ghostly hand and held just his index finger up. "There's just one more... This 'plan' you've been talking about... let me in on the details. It's not an unreasonable demand. I want to see for myself whether there's any merit in lending our name to you."

Shigaraki raised his left foot and slid it under his right leg. "Although..." Then, all of the sudden the man in the white coat and the tiny man in black lunged at him. The man in white, an advisor of the Eightfold Cleansers, held a pistol to the back of his head while the tiny man's arm transformed into an enlarged, over-sized, beefier version and was placed threateningly, next to Shigaraki's right cheek. The man in white, Chronostasis, spoke, "You've been carrying yourself mighty free there, pal."

The tiny man, chief of the Eightfold Cleansers' HQ, Mimic, had a furious look in his eyes, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PUNK?!"

"Right back at you. The life of one of you disposable, fodder, meat-shields of some small-fry mobster... is not equivalent in value to the life of our tranny," replied Shigaraki. His voice got rougher and was coated in anger as he said, "Not to mention that goddamned brat hit me and gave me a swollen fuckin' cheek."

"Chrono, Mimic, settle down," ordered Overhaul. Chronostasis lowered his gun and Mimic backed away from the blue haired man. Overhaul continued, "He came to us proactively to see what we're all about. Let's listen to everything he's got to say. He was in the middle of talking."

Overhaul gestured Shigaraki to continue. The blue haired man reached into his black hoodie's pocket and pulled out a bullet. "It's gotta have something to do with whatever this is."


	16. Shiketsu High School

The sun was still rising as Kiriyama shadow-boxed. He's recently gotten into the habit of waking up very early and leaving the apartment to train as soon as he got himself ready. After training, he would go back home, shower, put on his uniform, eat breakfast, go to school, wander the city after school, eat dinner at a diner, and return to the apartment he shared with Mustard, and now, Toga, when it gets dark. To end the day, he almost instantly falls asleep as his head hits the pillow on the couch that he now sleeps on because he insisted Toga take his room.

He finished up his shadow-boxing and grabbed a towel from inside his backpack that sat next to a tree. Then, he laid down on the cold patch of grass next to his backpack and the tree. He dried off the sweat that had accumulated on his head and his hair. His laid his head on top of his hands and the towel and he looked at the sky, it was still a little dim and the blue sky was highlighted with the orange and yellow sunrise. He raised his right hand and played with his bangs. He thought back to what had happened a week before, when Magne died and Toga helped comfort him. _Toga... Why is she always on my mind?_ he thought.

After that night, he found himself thinking more and more about the blonde. And he's been avoiding her because of it. _Even after I told her I wouldn't run away from her anymore, here I am..._

He considered her as a very good friend, well, probably his best friend seeing as Kiriyama doesn't have many. He closed his eyes and her face appeared in his mind. Kiriyama thought she was very pretty, and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

/

He dreamed of what happened when they returned to the shared apartment after Magne's murder. Kiriyama told Toga to take his room as thanks for her being there to help him. Toga tried to refuse at first but after some insisting from Kiriyama, she gave in and flashed him a smile. Kiriyama was unable to sleep that night as he was still getting used to the uncomfortable, old couch and he feared that he would be plagued with nightmares of Overhaul.

He jumped out and made his way to the small kitchen to get a bottle of water. That's when he saw Toga opening the refridgerator. The orange light illuminated her and the room. Her blonde hair was not in its usual fashion of messy buns, it was let down and just a little past her shoulders. Though it was a little messy, it also also looked soft. She wasn't in her signature high school uniform either, with the exception of her black knee-socks. She was wearing one of Kiriyama's black hoodies. It was a little too big for Kiriyama so he never wore it, and as he could see, it was way too big on her. The sleeves were way past her hands and the bottom almost touched her knees.

 _Beautiful_ he thought. _Huh? Beautiful? Where did that come from?_

Kiriyama shook his head and looked back to Toga. She was also looking at him and the sudden eye contact made Kiriyama quickly avert his eyes out of embarrassment.

"Kiriyama-kun?"

"H-hey, Toga-chan" he coughed and tried to compose himself as he forced his eyes to meet her gaze. "Why're you wearing my hoodie?"

","

"Oh, I don't think we really have anything to drink in the fridge. We usually just grab a bottle of water in the back,"

"There aren't anymore, though..."

"What! Really? Damn, I was going to get some too,"

"I guess we should buy some tomorrow,"

"Yeah..."

The air gets heavier and neither teens speak. Their eyes were locked together, Kiriyama felt his heart race and his face heat up. She looked different. Not just the way she dressed or how her hair was styled. There was something about Toga's appearance that was making it hard for Kiriyama to keep his breath steady. Kiriyama remembered a similar feeling from just a few hours before, but it felt weaker then. Maybe he was just tired, he still hasn't slept yet.

 _Ah, I get it now... I'm-_

A small clock on the kitchen counter beeped a few times to signal that they had entered a new hour and it snapped Kiriyama out of his trance-like state. He turned his head to look at the clock. It was five a.m. Kiriyama sighed, seemingly just remembering how tired he was.

"It's getting pretty late..." Toga pointed out.

"Actually, it's pretty early," Kiriyama replied, still looking at the clock, "Let's get some shut-eye, Toga-chan."

Kiriyama saw Toga nod from the corner of his eyes and he turned around to head to bed.

 _Tired... That's gotta be why I'm feeling strange. I'm just tired._

/

Kiriyama slowly opened his eyes and sighed as he stood up from the ground. He was fond of that memory but the feelings that came with it were something he would rather not remember. Kiriyama ruffled his hair around and squinted as the sun, that was now high up in the sky, shone its light into his eyes. Kiriyama took his phone out from his backpack and checked for the time. It was 8 o'clock, meaning he's slept for about 2 hours. School started at 9, so Kiriyama picked up his bag and sprinted home. He would've liked to just skip school but today was different. Shigaraki called him the day before to tell him that he's giving the public high school assignment to Nakamura while he's going to send Kiriyama to Shiketsu High School. The best Hero Academy in the West that can compete with U.A., which is the best in the East. He explained to Kiriyama that this was because they needed more people in the League, now that One for All is gone and Magne died. This initially shocked Kiriyama, and left him with many questions. But he eventually just concluded that All for One must have had deep connections, and that just like how he had a spy in U.A., he must also have a spy in Shiketsu.

He arrived at the shared apartment and ran to his room to grab his new uniform. Then, he took a shower and got ready. He opened the front door hastily and saw Toga. He stood still and stiff, shocked at the hat Toga wore. It was similar to, no, it was _exactly like_ his Shiketsu hat that was required to be worn with his uniform. It was a navy blue hat with a red band and an amber-colored S logo on the front.

She smiled at his shock and latched onto his arm. "Come on! We're running late, Kiriyama-kun!"

/

Kiriyama stood outside of his new classroom, waiting for his teacher to announce to his class that they were getting a new classmate. Kiriyama shifted his gaze to the sign next to the door, it read, 'CLASS 2-C'. He was posing as a second year student, one year ahead of what Kiriyama would actually be. Shigaraki decided that he should go to this specific classroom because this was where the strongest of the Shiketsu students would be. He told him to watch out for Utsushimi Camie and Seiji Shishikura, 2 of the 4 Shiketsu students that tested for the Provisional Hero License.

Kiriyama sighed. In the public school, he just lazed about since he knew there weren't any promising people to recruit. But now he was in Shiketsu, one of the best Hero Academies in Japan. He actually had to befriend and recruit these hero-hopefuls into becoming villains. I guess the business of asking thugs and petty criminals to join the group has gotten a little slow. Though, it was understandable seeing as Kiriyama can remember overhearing his old classmates talk about how there are some small-time crooks being burnt to death by a black haired man with distinct purple, wrinkled, and stapled skin.

"Before we start, I have to announce the arrival of a new student of Shiketsu High School, and your new classmate: Kiriyama Ken-san," he heard the teacher say. Kiriyama opened the door and entered the classroom. There wasn't really anything special about the room, it looked like a normal high school classroom. There were 26 students and the desks were arranged in 5 rows, with 6 desks in each row. Half the students were boys that sighed at the new student being revealed to be male and the other half being girls that actually paid attention to Kiriyama.

"Please introduce yourself, Kiriyama-san." said the teacher, a sweaty, nervous looking man with bulging eyes and black hair swept to the left.

"Thank you, Yamato-sensei. My name is Kiriyama Ken as you heard from our teacher. 'Kiriyama-kun' is fine by me. And my quirk is _Blood Manipulation,_ meaning I can solidify, move, shape, and even blast or shoot my own blood like a gun. Kinda creepy, right?" said Kiriyama, with an uncharacteristic smile to come off as friendly. No one laughed but everyone seemed to be at least a little interested. He scanned the room and saw a purple haired boy scowling at him. ' _Have I already made an enemy out of my target in just a minute or two?'_

"Please take a seat by Natsuki-san, the young lady with pink hair, in the fourth row." said Yamato-sensei.

/

 **LUNCH**

Kiriyama was going to reach for his bag and take out his lunch, when his classmates crowded around him.

"So Kiriyama-kun, where are ya from?"

"How'd you get in Shiketsu?"

"Did you transfer from U.A.?"

"No way, he'd do that! U.A. is way better!"

Kiriyama was getting overwhelmed by all the questions but to his shock, the questions came to a halt after the purple-haired boy that scowled at him from earlier and a yellowish-brown-haired girl walked over.

"Hello, Kiriyama-san. I am the class rep, Shishikura Seiji. It's a pleasure to have you attend the greatest, and yes, regardless of what some foolish people may thin, I do mean the _greatest_ Hero Academy in all of Japan," said the boy, raising his hand, inviting Kiriyama to shake it. He had straight purple hair that covered one of his pair of slanted black eyes. Kiriyama hesitated with a stutter at first, a little baffled, seeing as Kiriyama expected Shishikura to dislike him. But he then accepted and replied after, "Uh, y-yeah! Nice to meet you and nice to be here, Shishikura-san,"

"So, Ken-chan, would it be cool if I put my digits in your phone, fam?" asked the fawn-haired girl. She was a very pretty girl with long hair that reached just a little past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, full and glossy lips, and a curvaceous figure that made Kiriyama struggle a bit to not let his eyes wander over it.

"Your digits? Like your phone number or something?" asked Kiriyama.

"Yeah, man! You seem pretty chill, I wanna hit you up sometime, is that aight?" she said.

"Yeah. Sure, go ahead," Kiriyama answered, giving her his unlocked phone. The girl then entered her contact information and handed his phone back in an instant. That was probably the fastest Kiriyama has seen somebody type.

"Aight, I'll hit you up after school, aight?"

"Uh, yeah. 'Aight',"

Shishikura and the girl left after that and Kiriyama was then bombarded with questions by the rest of his classmates for the duration of lunch.

/

 **After School**

Kiriyama was quickly walking back home from school, trying to dodge any invites to hang out after school. He failed however after he dropped his hat and his eyes met with a familiar girl's, who picked up his hat for him.

"Thanks, um, what was it again? Sorry, I'm still getting used to names."

"Utsushimi Camie. Call me Camie,"


End file.
